Soñando un amanecer 2
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Después de que la hija de Sasuke se fuera con el malvado villano Uchiha Madara, Konohagakure no sato tratara de traerla a su villa natal, para arruinar los planes de Madara, pero un problema sucede cuando esta viaja nuevamente al pasado pero un pasado que ella no conoce donde el equipo 7 apenas se esta conociendo
1. Portando el destino Uchiha

**Soñando un amanecer 2**

**-Capitulo 1-**

Anteriormente en el ultimo capitulo de soñando un amanecer.

**En un lugar demasiado alejado del mundo shinobi, una chica de cabellera azulina demasiada larga, caminaba por el laboratorio de su amo, Uchiha Madara, su mirada era penetrante, causaba mucho miedo, Hiromi, ya no sabía quién era, su pasado, nada, había olvidado todo completamente, pero si recordaba ese chico de cabellera rubia y esos hermosos ojos verdes, suspiro levemente para decir- Minato-.**

_Los días han empezado a contar brevemente, Sasuke los contaba con desesperación, aun tenía la esperanza de traer a su hija a cualquier costo, suspiraba en silencio, lloraba junto con su esposa, pero gracias a su pequeña hija Mikoto dejo de llorar, la pequeña ahora de 9 años le ayudaba a olvidar el sufrimiento, su hija ahora era el tesoro de su corazón agradecía a su esposa por tener a grandes hijos, su hijo mayor Haruka pronto seria padre junto con su esposa la ahora Uchiha Minori, hace poco les dieron la noticia sobre el embarazo de la Uchiha, la noticia se fue en el viento, todos los shinobis del mundo ahora sabían del nuevo nacimiento, su hijo menor Daisuke ya estaba casado con la hija de su reemplazo del equipo 7 y esa chica rubia que fue su fan cuando ambos tenían 12 años, la ahora señora Uchiha Yamaki, y su pequeña hija Mikoto se había graduado de la academia ninja a la edad de 9 años no podía estar que más orgulloso de sus hijos, aun pensaba en su hija Hiromi, se preguntaba internamente ahora en donde se encuentra._

_En lo más alejado del mundo ninja, en una cueva hecha de lava, en una roca estaba sentada la exninja de Konoha, Uchiha Hiromi, había crecido bastante durante esos años, su cabellera azulina dejo de serlo ahora tenía destellos negros, larga como anteriormente cuando se encontró con esos ninjas de Konoha, de acordó que en su infancia media poco, pero ahora era muy alta, 1.85 su estatura, su mirada aun no cambiaba, ya no poseía el Byakugan, por una rara razón había creado un Jutsu para que cuando ella lo necesitase lo activaría, como en su juventud sus ojos negros como la noche nuevamente en su mirada, su ropa era un poco raras, usaba un gran kimono largo, blanco con lunas negras, unas sandalias cortas negras y un collar con la letra U, suspiraba pesadamente debido a los entrenamientos duros que siempre estaba, su maestro Uchiha Madara se encargaba de entrenarla siempre y cuando que ella le diera una porción de su poder, una persona conocida por ella se acerco hacia su persona_

_Que estás haciendo aquí no debes estar entrenando- Pregunto su compañera Veno, ambas se habían hecho grandes amigas pero con una rivalidad que se le hizo curioso a hiromi por una extraña razón le recordaba a una rival llamada Uzumaki Kasumi, como no respondió Hiromi esta se enojo- Contéstame que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti- Con enfado se lo dijo_

_Tome un pequeño descanso nada mas sin importancia- Contesto contemplando el techo de la cueva de lava- Tu porque estas aquí- Pregunto aun teniendo la mirada en ese techo_

_Madara-sama me ha preguntado por ti, desde hace un año estas que mas rara, el esta preocupado por ti, deberías sentirte especial, Madara-sama no es de las personas que se preocupa por otra- Dijo con un gesto de desagrado Veno hacia hiromi_

_Pues soy su favorita no lo puedo negar y eso te afecta a ti verdad con eso que has pasado más tiempo con el que yo, dime como se siente ser la segunda opción- Miro con burla a su compañera veno, esta solo chasqueo la lengua por señal que la platica no le había sido de su agrado, se retiro de la cueva esta para no ser mas la burla, tenía que vengarse por aquello, se le ocurrió una idea estupenda, regreso a la cueva aun hiromi estaba sentada en esa roca caliente y con su dedo le apunto para que una enorme bola negra saliera y se impactara en Hiromi haciendo que esa bola fuera una dimensión del tiempo, Hiromi gimio del dolor y fue tragada por ese portal , veno con una sonrisa victoriosa._

_/En Konoha/_

_Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la misma ciudad, la demas gente hablaba de el a sus espaldas, siendo escuchadas por el nombrado, algunas era de la maldición que llevaba en el, y las otras lo terrible padre que era, como caminaba junto a su segunda hija, de pronto una lluvia llego de sorpresa empapando a padre e hija, relámpagos salieron de improviso, en el cielo la imagen de Madara de vio._

_Ciudadanos de Konoha, Hokage tarado Uzumaki Naruto, no se quien tenga mi tesoro pero si ustedes lo tienes regrésemelo o se tendrán a las consecuencias, asi que tienen 10 dias para regresarla o si no destruiré nuevamente el mundo junto con Kaguya- Amenazo el Uchiha, los aldeanos temblaban del miedo, Naruto había visto todo, salió por la ventana para hablar con el tipo_

_Lo sentimos señor Uchiha pero no sabemos que tesoro es el que se refiere asi que no podemos ayudar- Burlonamente se lo dijo_

_Hablo de Uchiha Hiromi, ella desapareció y lo mas probable es que ustedes la raptaron asi que…- Fue interrumpido Madara por el Hokage_

_Que… Hiro-chan desapareció bueno la felicito por alejarse de tus garras Madara es que nadie te quiere- Comento Naruto con una risa picara los demás aldeanos suspiraban_

_Papa ese sujeto habla sobre mi hermanita- Dijo Mikoto con chasqueo en su lengua, ya se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido_

_Lose pero no entiendo como tu hermana escapo de las garras de Madara, o tal vez- Dijo pensativo Sasuke se había imaginado la posibilidad que ella de nuevo había peleado con unos ninjas y había caído en otro agujero dimensional, si era eso debería encontrarla lo mas rápido posible_

_Ese maldito canalla como se ocurre decir que mi hermana le pertenece- Cuestiono molesta Mikoto_

_Lose perfectamente tenemos que avisar a todos- Dijo Sasuke para desaparecer con su hija con gran velocidad, después de que la imagen de Madara desapareciera._

_Naruto aun contemplaba el cielo, se sintió mas relajado, aun se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que su ahijada fuera raptada nuevamente como en el pasado, sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, quería demasiado a su sobrina con todo su alma para él era una hija pasaba mucho con ella, se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar. Corrio a los territorios Uchihas donde su mejor amigo vivía, como siempre rompió la puerta y se encontró a Sasuke y a Hinata platicando y su hija pensativa._

_Estan platicando sin mi que desgraciados- Decia con un mini puchero Naruto, ambos Uchihas miraron a su amigo para regañarlo_

_CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ROMPAS LA PUERTA CADA VEZ QUE VENGAS NARUTO DOBE- Le gritoneo Sasuke, Hinata suspiraba para tomar aire_

_Cuantas veces te tengo que decir a ti que no regañes a Naruto, el solo se preocupa por nosotros y tu regañándolo- Hinata le regaño a Sasuke, Naruto y Mikoto soltaron una risilla_

_No hace falta que me regañes amor- Dijo con un puchero igualito al del Naruto, el rubio y la azabache no pudieron soportar y estallaron en risa_

_En una dimensión totalmente diferente, Hiromi había aterrizado en el país del viento, lo bueno es que aterrizo adecuadamente o si no se hubiese lesionado, pero vio que su alrededor y el ambiente eran extraños, no se sentía la misma sensación cuando fue a visitar ahí por unos pergaminos que su amo Madara le pidió que llevara._

_Donde estoy- Pregunto en voz alta, y una chica que apenas recordaba apareció, una chica bajita de cabellera rubia con un gran abanico en su espalda_

_Estas en la aldea escondida entre la arena, deberías marcharte- Dijo Temari preparando su abanico_

_Tu quien eres para correrme de aquí abaniquitos- Respondio con una sonrisa torcida maligna, Temari se asusto y la empezó a atacar, por desgracia no pudo ni siquiera tocar a Hiromi, cayo rendida a sus pies_

_Temari!- Grito su hermano Kankuro al ver a su hermana en el piso- Tu demonio que le has hecho- Gritoneo a Hiromi y esta hizo mueca de desagrado_

_Se podría decir que soy un demonio…- Fue interrumpida cuando una gran masa de arena la ataco_

_Pareces una buena rival- Dijo sádicamente Gaara con una sonrisa de demonio_

_Pues mira niño yo no peleo con mocosos débiles como tu y no me interesa que tengas un demonio adentro de ti, esas cosas no me dan miedo en absoluto- Estar mucho tiempo con Madara le había tomado algo de carácter, con una velocidad suprema se alejo del lugar lo mas pronto posible no estaba de buenas de aguantar a niños a temprana mañana, estaba mas que enojada con su compañera ahora estaba en el pasado, fue caminando hasta que en tres días llego a su aldea, pero el tercer Hokage se dio cuenta de su presencia y fue a llamar a los Jounins para que la detenieran._

_-DiazGuiselle_

_Lo actualizare cada semana asi que mantengan paciencia en este fanfic_

_Le mando saludos a Angel Uchiha Hyuga :'D _


	2. Los recuerdos florecen

**_Soñando un amanecer 2_  
**

**_-Capitulo 2-_**

**_(El encuentro esperado de los hermanos Uchihas, y un nuevo amor en los ojos de Hiromi)_**

**_Hiromi se encontraba en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato por supuesto en el pasado, pero no se percato que el tercer Hokage se dio cuenta de su presencia, rápido fue emboscada por los grandes Jounins de la aldea._**

Así que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia buen trabajo pero no lo suficiente- Exclamo divertida Hiromi

No sabemos si eres una persona buena o mala pero para no perder el tiempo en investigar es mejor que te matemos- Respondió Hatake Kakashi, se movió la banda para que su sharingan saliera a la luz, esta no emitió ningún sonido de echo solo bufo al ver ese sharingan

Ten cuidado Kakashi, esa chica no es nada normal, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de chackra proviniendo de ella- Comento Kurenai advirtiendo a sus demás compañeros sobre su hallazgo

Tenemos que utilizar nuestra llamada de la juventud chicos- Comento con emoción Maito Gai

Dejemos la charla después, solo quiero regresar a mi época solamente eso y matar a mi compañera por mandarme aquí- Comento con un suspiro Hiromi no tenia ganas de pelear contra esas personas

Por mas razón debemos derrotarte- Comentaron al mismo tiempo los Jounin para salir corriendo y pelear contra ella

**La pelea fue dada a comenzar, Gai empezó con al tercera puerta, la ataco con todo el poder proviniendo de esa puerta, pero no logro ni siquiera darle un rasguño, Kakashi copiaba cualquier movimiento de Hiromi con su sharingan, y Kurenai preparaba un gran Genjutsu para atrapar a la chica, Hiromi se empezó a aburrir que de pronto realizo sellos un poco extraños- Elemento Lava: Muralla de la antigüedad- y la muralla hecha de lava apareció, separando a grandes metros a los tres Jounins y a Hiromi, Gai abrio la quinta puerta y derrumbo la muralla, ella miro con emocion, ese señor de grandes cejas parecia un gran rival para ella- Elemento Acero: Castillo de la furia, grito nuevamente Hiromi, con el jutsu atrapo a Kakashi, lo tenia encadenado y este empezó a ver borroso su alrededor, y las imagenes de su pasado fueron presentes este gritaba de la desesperacion total, Kurenai ya tenia preparado el Genjutsu y una vez ya invocado, Hiromi pudo leer a través de ese Genjutsu para desactivarlo, Gai utilizo una super fuerza que era posible que una bestia de cola poseia, y rapido pateo a Hiromi para que esta cayera adolorida en el suelo, el primer golpe le fue dado, con gesto de malestar se levanto con una herida fuerte, suspiro y cerro sus ojos para activar su poderoso poder ocular, Kurenai y Gai veian como los ojos de esa chica se tornaban rojos y fue presente el poderoso Sharingan a sus ojos, abrieron sus ojos de la grave situacion que tenían presente a sus ojos, retrocedieron del miedo, por primera vez era ver a Gai con temor, Kakashi al fin pudo desactivar ese poderoso jutsu, vio la situacion y creo su famosa muralla canina y los tres Jounin desaparecieron.**

Una perdida de tiempo y poder- Dijo Hiromi para ver el atardecer ponerse, caminaba con una gran herida en su estomago, se cayo del dolor era tan fuerte que no podia soportar y vio algo que le llamo su atencion aun tirada en el piso, un tipo llamado Orochimaru conversaba sobre el plan de llevarse al ultimo Uchiha de Konoha, ella abrio sus ojos rapidamente, tenia que irse rapidamente del lugar, simplemente no pudo y cayo desmayada. Desperto en una celda de la misma aldea, cuando toco las rejas se electrocuto gravemente, sus manos estaban quemadas, y afuera se encontraba con esos Jounins que anteriormente se habia encontrado.

Bienvenida a la celda- Comento Kakashi para verla fijamente- Hay unas preguntas que quiero hacerte, por ejemplo, como conseguiste el sharingan- Pregunto seriamente

Ustedes estan estupidos, en la batalla dije que no pertenecia a esta epoca- Comento aun dolida de sus manos

Entonces platicanos de que Uchiha eres hija- Comento nuevamente Kakashi

No se- Dijo ella tranquilamente

Como que no sabes, por tus caracteristicas te pareces a Sasuke-

Quien es Sasuke?-

Entonces de quien eres hija?-

No se-

Esto se volvera odioso-

Ni me lo digas-

_**Los de la escuadron de inteligencia ataron completamente a Hiromi, Ibiki exploro los pensamientos mas profundos y se percato que alguien le habia modificado su memoria, quito el peligroso sello, y vio todo su pasado, vio que Hiromi era una chica muy decidida, amable y fuerte, amaba a sus dos hermanos con su alma, y su padre y vio quien era hasta su madre, exploro todo, sus recuerdos fueron revelados mas tarde hacia los Jounins, hasta vio que hace poco fue condenada, por ese hombre del pasado Uchiha Madara, se sorprendio demaiado, y como era su vida ahora, Ibiki se sintio mal por todo los recuerdos de la Uchiha. Termino con su exploracion para platicar lo que habia descubierto**_

La chica ha sufrido de un Jutsu prohibido en el cual borra la memoria y la modifica, como anteriormente había predicho, ella pertenece al clan Uchiha, es hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata- Dijo Ibiki, para que los tres Jounin abrieron los ojos ha no mas poder- Tiene 2 hermanos gemelos llamados Uchiha Haruka quien es mayor eh demasiado poderoso y el menor Uchiha Daisuke un chico demasiado inteligente y observados y una hermana cariñosa, se llama Uchiha Mikoto por lo ultimo de que tiene recuerdo sobre ella, aun tenia 4 años la pequeña, ella le dice tio a Uzumaki Naruto quien es el sexto Hokage esta casado con Haruno Sakura quienes tenian 3 hijos por el momento 2 una fallecio cuando Hiromi tenia 12 años- Dijo por ultimo Ibiki, estos tres Jounins parpadeaban del asombro, no lo podian creer- Pero no se preocupen el sello se ha desactivado debido a que sus recuerdos volvieron, ahora es la misma de siempre, o al menos eso creo, Kakashi no te despegues de ella

De acuerdo Ibiki- Dijo Kakashi para cargar a Hiromi, ella aun estaba dormida, para el se veia muy bonita pero se acordo que es hija de su alumno y que tiene un gran parecido, aun la cargaba y poco a poco el kimono que ella tenia se le empezo a caer de los hombros viendo un poco el comienzo de los pechos de la bella durmiente, decidio acomodarselo y no verlo se sentia extraño, pero desgraciadamente su equipo 7 tenia que caminar justo donde el pasaba

Kakashi-sensei quien es la chica Dattebayo?- Pregunto curiosamente Naruto aun viendo a la chica

Bueno es...- No se le ocurria ninguna mentira, hasta que- Unos ninjas casi la matan y la rescate ha perdido el conocimiento y por eso la traje a Konoha- Dijo sonriendo debajo de la mascara Kakashi

Kakashi-sensei la chica esta despertando- Dijo su alumna, Hiromi abrio sus ojos lentamente, bostezo un poco, pero el bostezo de la chica parecia como si fuera de un gato, Sakura chillo de la ternura, Hiromi parpadeo y empujo a Kakashi lejos, se preguntaba en donde estaba lo unico que recordaba era estar frente en frente a Madara y este le dijiera- Tesoro

D-Donde E-Estoy- Pregunto nerviosa Hiromi, miraba a su alrededor y cuando vio a su padre con el ceño fruncido y pues joven se dio cuenta que no estaba en su epoca

Estas en Konoha- Dijo el mayor de todos

Si ya se que esto es Konoha pero pregunto en que epoca?- y fue ahi que metio la pata Hiromi, se tapo la boca, y los chicos del equipo 7 miraban a Hiromi raramente

Bueno estas en donde estos niños que se que conoces perfectamente bien, tienen 12 años- Respondio Kakashi a la pregunta de Hiromi

Como que nos conocemos bien- Pregunto Sakura parpadeando rapidamente

Bueno como decirlo, yo pertenezco al futuro y digamos que tu señorita eres mi sensei, Naruto bueno yo soy su ahijada y el chico emo de ahi pues es mi padre- Dijo mordiéndose el labio

Jojojo, el teme tiene una hija muy hermosa- Dijo Naruto en manera de burla y provoco que Sasuke le pegara

Y dime yo soy tu madre verdad- Dijo alegremente Sakura queria saber si se iba a quedar con el amor de su vida

Jajajajaaja- Rio fuertemente Hiromi hasta lagrimas salieron, y rapidamente Sakura entendio que no- Lo lamento pero no, mi mama es alguien mucho mejor en caracter, y pues tu...- No supo que decir en ese momento

Quien puede ser mucho mejor que yo- Dijo con celos Sakura

Bueno tu muy pronto sabras- Sonrio tiernamente Hiromi, el equipo 7 vio la sonrisa de ella y Naruto dijo

Enserio eres hija del teme?- y el golpe de Sasuke no apareció tardar


	3. En las garras nuevamente

**_Soñando un amanecer 2_  
**

**_-Capitulo 3-_**

**El equipo 7 y mas Hiromi caminaban tranquilamente por toda Konohagakure, ella estaba realmente feliz por la nueva aventura de su vida, se sentia un poco incomoda de estar con sus parientes y mas de esa forma en la cual estaban, los aldeanos los volteaba a verlos, hasta se rumoraba un posible romance de el ninja que copia Hatake Kakashi y esa hermosa chica. Sintieron el suelo temblar y las nubes grises amenazaron a toda la aldea, una persona baja a una super velocidad para atacar a Hiromi que por suerte ella evadio con exito, el rostro del atacante estaba cubierto de una mascara perteneciente de Ambu, ella no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.**

Si eres un ninja verdadero muestra tu rostro- Exclamo molesta Hiromi, para realizar un perfecto Chidori que su padre le habia enseñado, Kakashi se quedo impresionado al igual que el equipo 7

Por que mostrar mi rostro a alguien que me conoce tan perfectamente- Comento con burla el ninja, la voz de ese tipo en una rafaja Hiromi se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

Haruka?- Exclamo con miedo, hasta retrocedio un par de pasos, la reaccion que dio Hiromi no daba nada bueno- Porque? me querias matar- Nuevamente comento, acaso ella habia hecho algo malo o si claro que si y bastante, desde que desaparecio

Y te preguntas el porque? Has decepcionado el nombre de los Uchihas, y por eso debo matarte- Lentamente su rostro de despejo de esa mascara, el rostro de el fue revelado, Naruto al igual que Sakura se sorprendieron, Haruka era igualito a Sasuke- Espera un momento me recuerdas- Cuestiono confundido hasta el donde sabia ella no sabia nada sobre su pasado

Por supuesto que si hermano- Respondio con temor, los demas estaban con la boca abierta- No se que diablos me ocurrio pero ya mis memorias volvieron

Pues cuantos hijos tuvo el teme- Pregunto molesto Naruto

Cuatro- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Hiromi y Haruka, los demas del equipo siete veian a Sasuke raramente

Y lo peor de todo es que no me case con Sasuke-kun- Exclamo con enfado Sakura hasta chillo

Pues nosotros queremos a nuestra mama y por nada del mundo la cambiaríamos sin ofender es que Tia Sakura es muy...- No quiso decir la siguiente palabra Haruka para que la pequeña no se sintiera mal

Como han estado- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Hiromi y su hermano frunció el ceño

Como decirlo, MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI, DESDE QUE TE FUISTE CON ESE UCHIHA MADARA, TE HEMOS BUSCADO COMO LOCOS DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS Y ES LO UNICO QUE PREGUNTAS- Le grito gravemente hacia su hermana y esta hizo un puñero

**Una rafaga del viento aparecio bruscamente en territorio donde ellos estaban, un corte doloroso en el estomago de Hiromi provoco que esta gritara de dolor, se agarro el estomago, en lo mas alto de un arbol y de boca abajo se encontraba su otro hermano viendola con odio y decepcion, Haruka corrio hacia ella para protegerla de otro ataque de su tonto hermano que no comprendia la situacion.**

Maldito Daisuke que te ocurre- Exclamo molesto Haruka, veia que su hermana por arte de magia se empezaba curar sin formar ningun sello, Kakashi corrió para levantarla y el equipo 7 veia la escena

Pues protegiéndote, tal vez ella este mintiendo para controlarte no crees- Exclamo con mucha tranquilidad, Haruka no pudo sentir mas odio hacia su hermano, fue con su hermana para cargarla

Dime por favor que has venido solo- Pregunto con nerviosismo

No- Cortante se lo claro, aparecieron mas personas, en los cuales eran Uzumaki Minato, Haruno Sakura la del futuro, el hokage y el resto de la familia Uchiha

Estas mas tarado que yo hermano- Aclaro en voz alta, Hiromi aun descansaba en sus brazos- Kakashi llevatela lo mas lejos de aqui, las cosas se pondras horribles hora en adelante- Kakashi comprendio y se la llevo lo mas lejos posible del lugar, al igual que el equipo 7 pero la familia Uchiha los acorralo en el bosque

Entrega a Hiromi, Kakashi- Exclamo molesto Sasuke, los demas sacaron kunais para proteger a Kakashi y a la chica

Soy yo o el teme esta mas enojado que anteriormente- En la batalla, Naruto se burlo de Sasuke y este le pego

Naruto no seas estupido ves que la cosa esta fea aqui y tu con tus cosas- Exclamo molesta Sakura

Lo dire nuevamente, entrega a Hiromi-

Jamas-

Pueden dejar de pelear- Dijo con enfado Hiromi, sus ojos se tiñeron de un color sangre, no importaba si heria a su padre pero no podía permitir una pelea que hasta gente inocente falleciera

Hiromi comprende que te hemos buscado por años para llevarte a casa- Dijo con mas tranquilidad Sasuke

Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero no es manera de venir hasta aqui para tratar de matar como lo hizo Daisuke, ya no soy la niña que necesita protección padre, agradezco demasiado lo que has echo por mi- Le dio una gran sonrisa, una encantadora, los demás veían la escena con mucha tristeza

Hermanita puedes volver de nuevo a nuestra casa- Lo dijo con dulzura Mikoto, abrazo fuertemente a su hermana y comenzo a llorar

Tienes razon volvere con ustedes- La alegria volvio en ella, despues de todo queria estar con su familia de nuevo

**Cuando de pronto, unas sombras atraparon a Hiromi enredándola, esta solo gimió del dolor, los demas quisieron detener esas sombras pero no pudieron, en la tierra salieron, Veno la compañera de Hiromi, Zetsu negro y el poderoso dios Uchiha Madara, el ultimo agarro de los brazos a la Uchiha para que no pudiese realizar sellos, la volteo para quedar completamente a su merced y la beso, todos abrieron los ojos fuertemente, poco a poco Hiromi se iba cayendo pero si no fuera por Madara tuviese un dolor horrible en su cuerpo por caerse, no podia moverse debido a la marca que aun tenia en su blanco cuello, Sasuke utilizo su espada para derrotar a Madara pero aun asi no pudo, este podia leer con mucha mas facilidad sus movimientos, de pronto los demás aparecieron, Haruka, Daisuke y Minato utilizaron una combinación bastante poderosa, llamada Ilusiones del antiguo emperador de los elementos, con ese poder tan inmaginable, casi derrotaron a Madara, desgraciadamente este tomo a Hiromi para llevarsela de nuevo lejos de ellos.**

Les advirtiere sobre algo interesante, si en tres meses no recuperan a la chica, dejara de ser pura- Nadie entendio el mensaje por parte de Veno

Que quieres decir con eso- Comento nervioso Sasuke

Digamos que, Madara quiere que un nuevo guerrero nazca en este mundo y por eso esta tan desesperado en tener a Hiromi, les ayudare para que esta Hiromi no salga embarazada de Madara- Lo ultimo confirmo todo, Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los puños, Hinata lo tranquilizaba, Minato ardia de la furia nadie podia tocar a su amada excepto el

Un gran problema, no me queda tanto chackra para realizar otro portal de ese tamaño asi que tenemos que quedarnos un tiempo aqui- Sugirio Naruto limpiándose su traje- Si no te molesta Kakashi-sensei

Por supuesto que no, son bienvenidos, pero aun no entiendo nada de esto, necesito una explicacion- Pregunto el copia ninja

**Tuvieron que ir a la aldea para hablar con el tercer Hokage para aclarar todo, despues de que comprendiera les dio la autorizacion de quedarse, pronto seria los famosos examenes chunnin en la aldea, en una cascada muy hermosa, se encontraban en picnic, Naruto y Sasuke del pasado se pasaban peleando de cualquier cosa, provocando que todos rieran de su actitud infantil, Sakura conversaba con la pequeña Mikoto, Haruka y Daisuke platicando con Minato sobre noviazgos, Sakura del futuro y Hinata platicaban junto con Kakashi y estos dos últimos comiendo.**

Entonces todo eso han pasado ahora comprendo- Dijo con seguridad Kakashi para comer otro pedazo de pastel

Desgraciadamente si- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Sakura

Pero no comprendo como tu y Sasuke se casaron, conociéndolo pensé que se quedaría solo con gatos- El comentario fue escuchado por los dos Sasukes

Bueno es hora que platique la historia- Dejo el plato para comenzar a platicar

_**/ Flash Back /**_

**_Después_**_** de la gran cuarta guerra, hubo grandes problemas en construir aldeas que fueron destruidas debido a la guerra, despues con el paso del tiempo, mi amor que tenia por Naruto había disminuido, el porque, Naruto empezo a salir con Sakura, me senti muy triste por el suceso, despues de eso conoci a Sasuke, bueno le empece a hablar, en nuestras conversaciones muy cortantes, con el paso del tiempo, empezábamos a sentir algo mutuo, no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por el y le conte a Sakura lo que sucedía, un dia caminaba por el parque y Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la banca principal, se acerco hacia mi y me beso, me propuso matrimonio y con gusto acepte.**_

Que corta esta la historia- Aclamo Naruto del futuro con un puchero- Que yo recuerde otras cosas ocurrieron, por ejemplo el dia que los encontre dormidos e abrazados en una importante mision- Ambos morenos golpearon fuertemente al pobre de Naruto


	4. Soñando una pesadilla

**-Capitulo 4-**

**El plan de Madara en marcha**

_**Nuevamente Hiromi se encontraba en esa cueva en donde todo había iniciado, estaba atada en una gran cama, mejor dicho encadenada, su cuerpo no poseía la mayor cantidad de ropa, solo su ropa interior tenia, intento escapar utilizando chackra, pero las cadenas le consumían su energía, la puerta de esa habitación de abrió lentamente para visualizar perfectamente a ese individuo, estaba realmente asustada en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, quería que la tierra la tragara, poco a poco Madara se fue acercando hacia ella, se sentó encima de Hiromi y ella se tenso, le acariciaba su cuerpo casi desnudo, y se tensaba cada vez mas, una fuerte tortura se presentaría después ante sus ojos, dejaría de ser pura ese día para siempre.**_

Nuevamente pregunto, no necesitan ayuda para rescatar a la señorita Uchiha- Dijo con tranquilidad el ninja que copia

No necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo con todo esto- Comento con furia Sasuke

Teme deja que ayuden en esto, ademas Hiromi llevaba desaparecida un buen rato y en vez de buscarla, llorabas como si fueras una pequeña niña que le han quitado su dulce- Exclamo con suspiros leves Naruto, nuevamente tenia que ver a su mejor amigo con esa cara de enojo

No y no- Su mirada mostraba una furia que si se podía explicar pero lentamente

Uchiha Sasuke si no recibes la ayuda de ellos, no te imaginas la tortura que te haré pasar nuevamente- Amenazo a su esposo y este se tenso

De acuerdo ayudaran pero no estorben por favor, y a ti te estoy hablando nuevamente Sakura- Exclamo asustado Sasuke y todos se percataron de aquello

Ahora entiendo el porque Hiromi hablaba demasiado sobre su familia, son tan divertidos- Exclamo con burla Veno

Tu cabellos verdes cállate, no preguntaron si te gustaba nuestra familia- Exclamo molesta Mikoto y las miradas de todos se enfocaron en ella

Oh vaya la pequeña Mikoto se ha convertido en Sasuke cuatro- Dijo en tono divertido Naruto y Sasuke le pego fuertemente- Pues digo la verdad, cada vez mas tus hijos obtienen tu feo carácter sin ofender la única que es normal es Hiromi ella tan bondadosa tal cual como Hinata- Las palabras de Naruto provocaron un leve sonrojo de Hinata y Sasuke vio eso y le pego mas fuerte al pobre Hokage

Mejor ponemos en marcha el nuevo plan, rescatando nuevamente a Hiro-chan- Exclamo emocionado Naruto para abrir el portice y entrar a su dimension con sus yo del pasado y la chica Veno

**Una vez ya dentro del portal, un nuevo Konoha se presento en los ojos a los chicos del pasado, parpadeaban del asombro, nuevamente Naruto les indico todo lo que sucedia en el nuevo amanecer, ellos aceptaron y cada quien se fue con su ''yo'' del futuro.**

Papa puedo ir con mi hermano Haru- Pregunto tiernamente Mikoto, tenia cara de cachorrito, Kakashi se rio de la situacion y Sasuke del pasado bufo

No- Contesto fríamente

Sasuke deja que tu hija visite a su hermano- Comento con una sonrisa y amenazando con su puño a Sasuke

Porque siempre me tienes que amenazar Hinata- Comento con puchero Sasuke

Por supuesto que no te amenazo mi amor, así te demuestro mi afecto hacia ti- Contesto con un puchero, con una sonrisa bella y un sonrojo que sacaba la locura a Sasuke

Jamas creí ver a mi alumno ser amenazado por una mujer- Comento con una sonrisa oculta en su mascara Kakashi

Esto ocurre todos los días Kakashi-san- Contesto con un leve suspiro Mikoto

Hmp- Respondió Sasuke del pasado

Que les parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta con la familia Uzumaki- Dijo con demasiada ternura Hinata, Sasuke se embobo en esa ternura y acepto sin quejarse ni dudar

Pensaba que Sasuke era gay pero deje de pensarlo en estos momentos, buen trabajo Sasuke por conseguirte a una hermosa esposa como ella- Dijo con felicitaciones al pobre Uchiha que aun estaba embobado y el otro veia la escena con odio y la pequeña Uchiha con mucha emocion al igual que el

**En los territorios lejos del mundo shinobi, Hiromi se encontraba llorando en el piso de esa gran habitacion que habia sido presente a los eventos anteriores, en todo su cuerpo, marcas de dientes en todo su delicado cuerpo que poseía, se levanto lentamente del frio piso en donde se encontraba, ya no tenia la poca ropa que anteriormente tenia, totalmente desnuda ahora, su lagrimas cesaron no tenia que llorar por lo que acababa de experimentar, ella había aceptado todo eso años pasados, ella era la única que tenia la culpa total.**

Si no te hubieras escapado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido- Esa voz que ella conocía tan perfectamente la saco de sus pensares, volteo aun con la marca de sus lagrimas, el se acerco mas hacia ella para besarle pero no un beso apasionado en los cuales ella se tensaba si no uno tierno que poco a poco se tranquilizo- Aun no me puedo explicar el porque esa familia tuya no ha echo nada para rescatarte, si ellos te aman como ellos dicen o tu, ya estuvieras en sus manos- Las palabras resonaron en la mente de la Uchiha, Madara tenia demasiada razon, era hora de dejar de ser la niña mimada de su papa para ser la Uchiha que siempre soño

Gracias- Se lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa triste, esa palabra hizo sentir tan bien a Madara- Tu eres el unico que me entiende- Fue abrazarlo fuertemente y el correspondió ese abrazo

No te dejare ir tan fácilmente pequeña- Una sonrisa maliciosa se presento en esa facciones del ''dios'' Madara

Entonces nunca me sueltes- Nuevamente las lagrimas de Hiromi fueron presentes

**En la casa Uchiha una gran foto de la familia con los 6 integrantes se rompio y mas en el lado de Hiromi, Sasuke se asusto y recordo de un mal presagio cuando ocurria esas cosas, hasta la foto se prendió fuego pero mas en la parte de la Uchiha, todos se asustaron y apagaron el fuego, la hermosa foto quedo arruinada, Sasuke sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho al igual que Hinata y ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados, los demas fueron a despertarlos pero cada intento era un total inútil.**

Algo terrible sucedera- Dijo Naruto viendo el paisaje de la ventana, y nada bonito, relampagos y una fuerte ventisca atacaria pronto


	5. Mikoto vs Veno una batalla de otro mundo

**-Capitulo 5-**

**Los accidentes que ocurrían a la familia Uchiha fueron mas graves cada día, hasta en el punto que Naruto decidió utilizar un Jutsu prohibido que con el paso de los años aprendió a la perfección. Un accidente fue presente cuando Hinata jugaba con su hija pequeña junto con Kakashi y Sasuke del pasado, de repente unas llamas negras aparecieron y tuvieron que evacuar del lugar.**

Que fueron esas llamas negras- Cuestiono Kakashi asombrado de lo anterior ocurrido

Amaterasu, un poder que posee Sasuke en el cual quema en objetivo por completo hasta no quedar ningun rastro alguno- Dijo Hinata sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hija

**En la torre Hokage, Naruto revisaba los documentos importados de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, hasta que en un documento encontro algo interesante que pronto informaria a su amigo, en el archivo, decia que en varias ocasiones se habian visto a una muchacha descrita como una mini Sasuke, Naruto comprendio luego al mensaje que decia, la puerta de su oficina se abrio.**

Naruto mas documentos han llegado- Dijo Shikamaru con un paquete pesado en su mano- Si fuera tu, le diria a Sasuke o Hinata que te ayuden con esto- Pregunto con tristeza, Naruto no comprendía el porque su amigo sugirió eso

Porque?- La curiosidad le gano- Porque quieres que la familia Uchiha me ayude con estos papeles, si yo puedo solo con todo esto

Primero que nada no es cierto, al ultimo yo me tengo que quedar haciendo todo este papeleo que es dirigido para ti, ademas hay un pequeño mensaje en esta carta que solamente con poderes oculares pueden descifrar- Dijo nuevamente con tranquilidad no queria quedarse nuevamente a terminar con todo el papeleo

Bueno dile al teme que necesito de su ayuda o mejor dile a Mikoto ella no se enoja con facilidad por mis tonterias de primera- Una risa se presento en el rubio y el azabache de peinado de piña solamente suspiro, aguantar todo el tiempo a Naruto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba cuando le dieron el trabajo como asistente de el

Como tu digas señor Hokage tan listo como siempre- Exclamo con burla y este bufo- En unos minutos regreso asi que no hagas nada estupido en mi ausencia

Yo algo estupido- Penso y luego rio- Tiene razon

**En pocos minutos que Shikamaru salio, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Mikoto habia llegado a saludarlo, ademas tenia una gran importante mision en las afueras del pais, cuando su padre se entero que tendria tal mision hizo un gran alboroto alrededor de la casa, se avergonzaba de tener un padre asi pero no le importaba mucho, le encantaba cuando su padre se comportaba de esa manera, reia sin parar con el comportamiento de su padre al igual que su mama, su familia era la mejor que podria existir y mas seria muy pronto tia, su cuñada Minori le faltaba poco para dar luz.**

Ese Shikamaru si que es rápido- Exclamo con gran emocion el Hokage, y esta se quedo confundida no sabia de lo que su llamado ''tio'' hablaba

De que hablas Naruto-dobe- Asi ella le decia a su tio, estar mucho tiempo con su padre le habia pegado mucho su personalidad

Pasas demasiado tiempo con el teme, pero tambien demasiado con Hinata-chan tan lindas las dos por eso las quiero demasiado-

Oh gracias Tio- Su sonrojo no tardo en aparecer- eh venido por mi mision que llevare alrededor de 5 meses verdad- Pregunto

Si, pero lamentablemente sola, pero tienes demasiado talento con tan solo tener 9 años, se podrá decir que mas que Itachi, una excelente Uchiha-Hyuga, ademas aun no me explico el porque tu mama escogio al teme en ves de ami- Suspiro en solo pensarlo al igual que Mikoto

Es porque no te diste cuenta a tiempo sobre los sentimientos de mama y pues la perdiste para siempre tio, un tonto siempre- Exclamo un poco molesta

Bueno te dire tu mision super importante en lo cual tu padre provoco un alboroto nivel dios- Ambos rieron ante el comentario del rubio- Tu mision sera, localizar a Veno que desaparecio hace poco cuando le di una importante mision, tengo un presentimiento que ella ahora esta con Madara, si mi presentimiento esta correcto tu deber es matarla y no dejar rastro alguno- Mikoto abrio los ojos perla hasta no mas poder

Estas seguro de esta desicion tio Naruto- Comento con nerviosismo que Naruto percato demasiado bien en ella

Por supuesto- Dijo este feliz, Mikoto parpadeaba no se esperaba esa respuesta con esa emocion por parte de su tio

**Por el otro lado, en lo mas lejano de los pais shinobi, la hermosa Uchiha Hiromi se encontraba contemplando las hermosas estrellas, hace poco había oscurecido, sus ojos tan lindos que tenian como el anochecer, se clavaron en el cielo oscuro, recordaba las epocas cuando contemplaba ese anochecer junto a su padre y hermanos.**

**/ Flash back/**

**_Chicos apúrense que quiero ver el atardecer justo a tiempo- La melancólica voz de Hiromi se escucho fuertemente, sus dos hermanos solamente suspiraron, todo el tiempo era igual, su padre se apresuro_  
**

**_Por que siempre Hiro tiene que elegir el lugar de vacaciones- Exclamo cansado Haruka, quien tomaba un gran respiro despues de una gran caminata de 7 horas sin parar_**

**_Porque ella es muy creativa, ademas ella elige los mejores lugares del mundo, y ella fortalece la union de esta familia asi que no se quejen par de genios- Exclamo con burla Sasuke quien pego con fuerza a sus dos hijos en la cabeza y a su hija una sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo_**

**_Asi que basicamente solamente somos un soporte a esta familia- Dijo con aburrimiento Daisuke quien se acosto en el hermoso cesped y se durmio en pocos segundos_**

**_Básicamente_****_ son los mas flojos de esta familia y mas tu Daisuke- Fue lo ultimo que Daisuke pudo escuchar para quedarse dormido en el cesped_**

**_Soy yo o este Daisuke ya pasa demasiado tiempo con el dobe- Exclamo con un suspiro pesado Sasuke y sus dos hijos asintieron_**

**_Tu también pasas demasiado tiempo con tio Naruto, asi que tambien te has convertido en medio flojo- Comento con burla su hijo y Hiromi rio levemente, su padre tuvo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, sus hijos siempre le ganaban en sus platicas_**

**_/ Fin Flash Back/_**

En que estas pensando- Pregunto Madara con su tono preocupante, la mirada de la Uchiha dejo de contemplar ese cielo oscuro para ver a su ''prometido''

Solamente recuerdo una epoca- La voz de Hiromi encantaba a Madara

Me puedes decir que recuerdos- Pregunto con tono curioso, se acerco levemente a ella, la tomo de sus manos y se vieron fijamente

Una época en la cual mi familia era muy unida, mis hermanos se la pasaban peleando, mi padre siempre protegiendome para que ningun chico se me acercara y peleando con mi tio y diciendole inutil a mi sensei, hermosos recuerdos- Las lagrimas de ella empezaron a brotar, con solo recordar se ponia de esa manera, Madara lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente

Pero muy pronto tendremos una familia- Madara empezo a tocar el vientre de la chica y esta se sonrojo de solo pensarlo- Tenemos que pensar un nombre para el bebe- Ambos azabaches sonrieron

**En la torre Hokage, todos las personas de la generación de Naruto se encontraban escuchando cada palabra de el Hokage rubio escandaloso, Shikamaru en ocasiones suspiraba por las torpes palabras que el Hokage daba y el tenia que decirlas como debian ser.**

Entendieron todo lo que dije- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad Naruto- Esto es muy importante en un mes nacerá mi primer nieto

Naruto no te preocupes, Minori tiene toda la proteccion posible, tiene grandes medicos a su cargo, todo saldra a la perfeccion te lo aseguro- Dijo Sai con su sonrisa pero ya no falsa

Lose pero me preocupa que algo terrible pueda pasar ademas tenemos a cuatro invitados del pasado por aqui-

Haber, Uchiha Haruka es el mejor ninja de la nueva generacion, excelente ninja, excelente esposo ademas es bastante protector con Minori, tu crees que el deje sola a ella en el dia del parto, ademas no sabes con mucha seguridad que sera niña o niño esos dos no nos quiere dar informes- Exclamo con molestia Sakura

Tienes razon dejare de preocuparme por esas cosas, pero aun tengo otras cosas en mente por ejemplo, Hiro-chan, Madara, y Mikoto que hoy se fue a una importante mision que tardara alrededor de 5 meses en regresar- Sasuke lo miraba de una forma asesina y este lo percibió, ya no le gustaba que nombraran el nombre de su hija ante el

**En la importante mision de Mikoto, se encontraba brincando de arbol en arbol, estaba cansada aun le faltaba demasiado para llegar a su destino, con el Byakugan activado se percataba que ningun ninja le siguiese, su cabellera larga oscura se atasco en un arbol demasiado espinoso, lamentablemente tuvo que cortar esa gran cabellera, una presencia hizo su gran entrada, ahi estaba en una roca demasiada grande, Veno esa chica misteriosa con una sonrisa burlesca, Mikoto la vio con un odio terrible, salto con fuerza, junto una cantidad de chackra impresionante para atacar a Veno.**

Aun te falta demasiada experiencia, por lo menos para hacerme un rasguño- Ese comentario hizo enojar a Mikoto mas de lo normal, con un dedo un poder similar que le lanzo a Hiromi, apareció- Arte ninja ancestral: RUGIDO DE DIMENSIONES- Ese ataque fue devastador, casi destruyo en perimetro en el cual se encontraban, por suerte ese ataque no alcanzo a Mikoto- Pero como escapaste de mi ataque ni siquiera tu hermana pudo esquivarle- Pregunto curiosa, se puso nerviosa, esa batalla seria demasiada dura

Por que no soy ella, cada quien tiene sus talentos y el mio es...- Un gran silencio aparecio- No huir de la batalla- Una espada grande de una cuchilla filosa aparecio con un par de sellos por parte de Mikoto- Espada de la luna: Corteza del dios- Grito con furia la azabache, esa espada creo una abertura en la corteza terrestre provocando un terremoto grave en un pais cercano, con rapidez y sigilo se acerco a Veno, y lanzo su espada con velocidad, esa espada de transformo en un shuriken demasiado grande- Espada de la luna: Shurikens de los demonios- Una oscuridad aparecio, nubes grises apartaron es hermoso sol, rayos y truenos no tardaron en aparecer, una fuerte tormenta rugio por las montañas- Este es tu final- Dijo decidida Mikoto, Veno no pudo moverse estaba congelada, no supo en que momento esa niña Mikoto habia realizado un sello para crear una cobertura de hielo en sus piernas para que ella no escapara, una horrible explosion se escucho hasta Konoh, los aldeanos se asustaron demasiado.

**Veno oficialmente estaba muerta, Mikoto estaba exhausta, habia utilizado ese ataque, en el cual le cortaba una parte de vida, se alegro de al fin vencer a esa chica, su mision estaba completa en el menor tiempo posible, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo rendida al suelo, una figura extraña aparecio para recoger a Mikoto quien se encontraba desmayada y desapareció con la chica.**


	6. La sangre en los pétalos

**- Capitulo 6 -**

**.El poder de los Uchihas.**

**Hiromi vs Minato el amor en una batalla de flores**

**Una escena de lagrimas se presentaron, Hiromi veía detenidamente a su ex amor con lagrimas, sus ojos oscuros demostraban felicidad y a la vez tristeza, Minato tambien la veia de la misma manera, las lagrimas se convirtieron en sangre para la Uchiha. Su katana demostraba una aura maligna. Las manos manchadas de sangre del Uzumaki. Lagrimas transcurría después de esa batalla y la terrible verdad que su amada le dijo- Espero un hijo de Madara- Esas palabras fueron las detonantes de la batalla.**

**Como ocurrio todo esto. Hiromi sangrando y tirada en el suelo sollozando, Minato viéndola fríamente y apunto de matarla.**

**Todo transcurrio despues de la batalla de la pequeña Uchiha Mikoto y ese ser Veno. Minori dio a luz a una saludable niña con cabellera rubio y ojos oscuros como su padre, toda la familia celebro pero todo cayo a las ruinas cuando Mikoto no regresaba de su mision. Naruto mando Ambus en la localizacion de la joven, los Ambus regresaron con informes.**

**Hokage-sama no encontramos el cadaver de la joven Uchiha ni de Veno, pero sentimos tres chackras, lo unico que se localiza en ese lugar una fuerte destruccion de 23 hectareas, aun se puede presenciar una fuerte batalla, si se puede decir el chackra de la Uchiha esta frio, ninguna expresion, la de Veno un monstruoso Chackra parecido al de un Biju- Dijo un Ambu con mascara de tortuga**

**El tercer Chackra, no se siente para nada, pero no es tan bajo ni tan fuerte, no estamos seguro, pero lo que si, se llevo a la joven Mikoto con el- Comento un Ambu con mascara de gato**

**Gracias por sus informes ya se pueden retirar- Dijo Naruto entrelazando sus dedos, ya habia pasado muchas cosas, el nacimiento de su nieta, el equipo 7 regresaron al pasado sin antes borrarles la memoria, su sobrina desaparecio al igual que Veno**

**En los territorios que no tienen nada que ver con Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Mikoto se encontraba atada en una silla de acero, sus manos atadas con un material resistente, al igual que sus piernas, su boca tapada con un pañuelo y sus ojos eran los unicos que no estaban tapados, no supo en que momento se encontraba en ese lugar, pero recordo su batalla con esa chica Veno, sus ojos no la engañaban esa chica habia muerto. Una puerta de madera fue destrozada, la figura de un chico de cabellera roja y ojos cafes almendrados fue lo que vio.- Bienvenida a mi querida casa, dejame presentarme joven Uchiha, mi nombre es Takate Tatsuki- Se presento con una sonrisa victoriosa, Mikoto solamente ceño el fruncido- Te estaras preguntando el porque estoy aqui y no tirada en ese suelo sucio en donde esa batalla épica sucedió, la respuesta es simple, te eh rescatado mi doncella, no queria ver esas facciones de porcelanas sucias- Ese chico se había acercado a la estatura de sus ojos, le quito ese pañuelo de su boca para que contestara**

**Dime el porque me encuentro aqui y no en mi aldea natal- Pregunto con molestia- Lo que es incoherente es, me ataste mis manos para no realizar sellos buena estrategia pero te olvidas de que en ocasiones hay Kunoichis y Shinobis que saben como utilizar el Chackra sin mediante sellos- Comento con una sonrisa de gloria Mikoto**

**Joven, hermosa, perteneciente a un clan demasiado poderoso, hija del héroe y líder del clan Uchiha, excelente estratega, que mas puedo pedir- Esas palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en las facciones de Mikoto- Y también posees un hermoso sonrojo**

**Si no te importa tu presencia me incomoda y mas que me estés viendo de esa manera- Comento con la incomodes que menciono**

**Eso ojos tan claros como perlas me enamoran cada vez mas- Menciono embobado el chico, Mikoto solamente se quedo callada, como pudo sin mediante sellos, su chackra salio en ráfagas de viento, ademas de ser excelente espadachina tambien tipo sensorial, ninja medico y ninja de rastreo**

**Ninjutsu Uchiha: Revolucion del Genjutsu- Con eso pudo escapar de las manos de ese chico pelirrojo- Pensé que jamas escaparia, pero que tiempo es parece como si estuviese inconsciente durante mucho tiempo- Se cuestiono dudosa**

**En la aldea de Konoha, Mikoto habia llegado sin ninguna herida, su padre la abrazo fuertemente, extrañaba esos abrazos, su tio le cuestiono todo y el porque su desaparicion ella le platico acerca de su batalla con Veno, Naruto puso toda la atencion posible**

**En lo mas alejado del mundo Shinobi, Hiromi se encontraba acostada en un hermoso paisaje con demasiada flora y fauna, se sentia comoda, ademas faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su primer hijo, de ya cinco meses su hermosa barriga, Madara la consentía demasiado, suspiraba, tenia demasiado sueño ademas tenia que ser fuerte para el nacimiento de su hijo, pensaba todos los nombres posibles. Pero de pronto sintio un chackra familiar, no le dio importancia y cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrio esa ''personita'' la veia friamente y con una espada apuntandola, se asusto demsiado, con su velocidad desaparecio para que esa afilada espada no la lastimara.**

**M-Minato porque estas aqui- Pregunto nerviosa, lo que no se distinguia bien su estomago era esa bata larga que utilizaba Hiromi, de color rojo sangre con destellos lunares negras, el se acercaba mas y mas a ella, cuando la tuvo a pocos centimetros pudo distinguir una enorme panza en crecimiento, abrio los ojos enormemente**

**Hiromi, acaso tu estas embarazada- Cuestiono aun viendola, ella no respondia a su duda, cuando ella dijo su respuesta una batalla se encadeno- Porque dime, acaso tu si amas a ese sujeto- Las lagrimas de Minato aparecieron ella solamente esquivaba los espadasos de este**

**Si lo amo con todo mi corazon, ademas para que llorar con el pasado, jamas ustedes me buscaron adecuadamente hasta ahora, solamente quiero pasar mis dias con Madara con mi hijo- Grito con furia la Uchiha- Elemento Rayo: Dragon celestial- Grito nuevamente, las nubes tornaron grises, un poder parecido al de su padre surgio, un enorme dragon de rayo rugia sin cesar- Elemento Viento: Grietas del cielo- Comento fuertemente Minato, ese poder fue bastante impresionante, el cielo poco a poco se agrieto, destruyendo al legendario dragon-Elemento Hielo: Bajo cero- Dijo Hiromi congelando cada petalo de cada flor, el ambiente se volvio frio y bastante- Hiromi no quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas eleccion- Comento con tristeza el rubio de ojos verdes- Elemento destruccion: Linea de sangre- Fue lo ultimo que escucho Hiromi al ser atravesada por unas barreras negras, cayo al piso, poco a poco el hielo se fue derritiendo manchando ahora los petalos de rosas.**

******Hiromi sangrando y tirada en el suelo sollozando, Minato viéndola fríamente y apunto de matarla.**

No puedo hacerlo- Comento llorando Minato quien rapido fue a sanarla con el Ninjutsu medico que su madre le habia salvado- Sin importar que siempre estare aqui para ti, perdoname- Hiromi solamente lo veia, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos ya no soportaba el dolor, sentia que sus fuerzas de desvanecian- No mueras por favor- Grito fuertemente Minato, quien se apresuro a sanarla mas rapido

M-Minato P-Por Q-Que T-Te E-Esfuerzas E-En R-Rescatarme- Poco a poco sus heridas se curaban

No me gustaria que mis camaradas sufrieran- Contesto este con una sonrisa

Pero yo ya no soy tu camarada- Respondio con lagrimas brotando

Pero eres quien se robo mi corazon, siempre te lo dije y siempre te lo dire, YO TE AMO- Exclamo con su mirada encantadora

Pero yo...- Fue interrumpida, Minato la beso con dulzura, ella correspondió a ese hermoso bello, se separaron por la falta de aire se separaron- Estoy embarazada de Madara

No me importa, yo cuidare a ese niño como si fuera el mio, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida Hiromi- Se miraron para volverse a besar

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-Avances del siguiente capitulo-

Una pelea legendaria entre Hinata vs Sasuke

La verdadera identidad de Veno

Nuevo plan de Madara

Lagrimas de los Uchihas


	7. Uchiha vs Hyuga

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Una legendaria pelea entre la familia Uchiha**

**.:. Hinata vs Sasuke .:.**

**Byakugan vs Sharingan**

**Muchos dirán que el amor verdadero no existen pero hay quienes que dicen lo contrario, Minato quien fue el único técnicamente el que dio su vida para encontrar a la Uchiha por estos años. Para ser sinceros el pobre Uzumaki no descansaba, siempre despierto a una señal del cielo, su corazón le pertenecía a Uchiha Hiromi, la que siempre esta en sus pensamientos día a día. Aun recordaba el primer día que conoció a esa doncella.**

**Un bello dia en el primer dia de clases de la academia ninja, se encontraba todos los padres de familia felicitando a sus hijos por ser ahora miembros de la academia, se encontraba un rubio muy atontado buscando a su mama, su primer dia junto con su hermana Minori, se sentia muy nervioso por supuesto al igual que su hermana, cuando intento caminar entre la multitud se topo con un chico de cabellera oscura con destellos azulados y esa mirada de terror a tan corta edad su nombre Uchiha Daisuke, con muchos nervios se disculpo claramente y el tambien, por ser un Uchiha todos pensaban que debia ser maligno como representaban a su padre el querido Uchiha Sasuke o el clan maldito, muchos se guiaban por los estereotipos.**

**C-Como te llamas- Pregunto con curiosidad el pobre Minato, tenia miedo a esa mirada fria que recibia por parte de ese compañero suyo**

**Mi nombre es Uchiha Daisuke- Contesto con toda educación- Por tus caracteristicas debes ser un Uzumaki me equivoco?- Pregunto pero el ya sabia la respuesta, con solo mirar a las personas podia ubicar que clan pertenecia cada una**

**S-Si mi nombre es Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha dijiste verdad?, eh escuchado que tu clan es maldito eso es cierto- Cuestiono con miedo ante esa nueva mirada que daba el Uchiha**

**Tu eres quien se guia por esos estereotipos verdad?, si eres de esos debo informarte que estas equivocado, no todos los Uchihas somos asi, hay un millon de historias sobre mi clan, por supuesto horribles si te puedes preguntar pero no todos somos iguales- Exclamo con enfado ese chico de tan solo seis años de edad, corta edad pero demasiado inteligente y sabio ante sus palabras**

**Discúlpame**** por creer eso sobre tu clan, pero mi padre me ha dicho exactamente esas mismas palabras, tambien me ha dicho que es amigo de Uchiha Sasuke un heroe por salvar al mundo shinobi junto con el- Comento con gran orgullo por sus palabras, el admiraba demasiado a su padre, siempre le contaba todo acerca del pasado y el ponia toda su atencion posible**

** Descuida todos creen eso mismo, tu debes ser hijo de Uzumaki Naruto verdad, un gusto en conocerte- Dijo con una sonrisa y dejo aun lado esa mirada que se caracterizaba en el- Disculpa por mi conducta, solo que mi padre nos ha dicho a mi y hermanos que no debemos ser amigables con los demas por experiencia que no quiere compartir- Ambos rieron ante ese comentario, un grito con una dulce y melodiosa voz llego a los oidos del rubio de ojos verdes, atras una chica bella de cabellera azulina y ojos negros como su nuevo amigo, una hermosura ante sus ojos aparecio**

**Daisu-kun al fin te eh encontrado- Exclamo con sudor en su frente y una agitación de primera- Quien es tu amigo hermano?- Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, Minato se sonrojo en par de minutos, Daisuke sonrio al ver esa escena**

**Es Uzumaki Minato hijo del sexto hokage, por accidente topamos y pues empezamos a platicar, y tu porque estas tan cansada Hiro- Pregunto con burla hacia su hermanita ella solamente hizo un puchero que provoco que Minato se sonrojara mas**

**P-Pues te estuve buscando, no encuentro a Haru-kun por ningun lado ese niño- Exclamo con enfado y con puchero**

**Debe estar con papa- Respondio con un suspiro**

**Pues la pregunta seria donde esta papa no lo crees- Levanto su ceja por burla y utilizo un tono burlesco**

**Chicos- Grito el chico nombrado, Uchiha Haruka quien tenia su cabellera corta igual que su padre**

**Ahora que sucede señor que siempre desaparece- Comento con diversion Daisuke y los demas rieron excepto el señor que desaparece**

**Oye por lo menos no me quedo dormido en situacion incomodas- Se protegio con ese comentario**

**Tu crees que siempre duermo verdad, pues no en ocasiones, me hago el tonto Muajajaja- Comento con risa Daisuke y los demas suspiraron**

Una hermosa epoca, extrañaba esos momentos, ahora mismo tenia a una hermosa dormilona Uchiha en sus brazos, faltaba poco para llegar a Konohagakure no sato su aldea natal.

En los territorios Uchihas, Hinata observaba el cielo, ese dia tan hermoso lo contemplaba en sus ojos, sentia un fuerte dolor en su pecho, para ella era una verguenza por no rescatar a su hija en manos de Madara. Ahora entendia a Naruto de perder a una hija, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle y cayo rendida al cesped a dormir, una figura siniestra conocida como Uchiha Madara la vio- De tal palo tal astilla- Menciono para si mismo- Seria una pena que ella se fuera a mi lado- Activo un sello y encadeno a Hinata en el piso, desperto de golpe pero era demasiado tarde, estaba en merced del enemigo

Madara- Exclamo con furia la azabache- Donde esta mi hija

El hijo del hokage la rescato ya deben de venir, estoy molesto se estan llevando a mi tesoro, pero ahora tengo un nuevo plan, seria una lastima que la familia Uchiha perdiera nuevamente a su madre no lo crees- Sonrio con crueldad, agarro a Hinata estaba inmovil total, la recogio y se la llevo lejos

En la torre del Hokage, a Naruto le dolio fuertemente el pecho, no resistió el dolor y cayo en desmayo total, por suerte Minori su hija se encontraba cerca, y le ayudo a levantarse, no sabia el porque pero cosas peores se venían

**_Paso una semana, la ''pequeña Hiromi'' habia regresado en brazos del rescatador Uzumaki Minato, pero a cierta persona no le agrado ver a su hija embarazada de ese Uchiha, pero tuvo que aceptarlo ya no habia marcha atras, pero su esposa había desaparecido y no había rastro alguno de ello. La preocupacion llego cuando una señal negra ocurrio, nuevamente la casa de habia incendiado de ese poder ocular que el poseia, como ocurria todo eso si ni siquiera hizo algo. Algo malo pasaria y no tardo. Fue a caminar un rato, tenia nuevamente a su hija pero su esposa desaparecio._**

Aburrido Uchiha- Exclamo el iniciador de la guerra- Buscando a tu esposa- Esas palabras provocaron una ira del tercer mundo al azabache

Que le hiciste a mi esposa- Interrogo activando sus poderes oculares- Te eh echo una pregunta no la responderas- Se harto del silencio

Quieres a tu esposa entonces esta bien- Atras de Madara salio Hinata con su Byakugan activado y con una espada en sus manos palidas, la mirada de la Uchiha cambiaba demasiado, representaba odio- Hinata pelea contra el- Ordeno Madara y de un rapido golpe ataco a Sasuke que apenas pudo responder al ataque

Hinata despierta de una buena vez- Grito con fuerza Sasuke, no queria lastimar a su esposa por nada del mundo pero un desgraciado lo provocaba, los espadasos de ambos sonaban fuertemente, una pelea de espadachines, con sus lineas oculares activados, podian ver cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos, pero un fuerte puño suave provoco que a Sasuke gritara del dolor, puntos de chackra se habian cerrado, ahora solamente podia usar el 87% de su poder ahora, como pudo activo un Genjutsu a un nivel superior, ahora el ambiente era demasiado frio y seco.


	8. Lagrimas Uchihas

**-Capitulo 8-**

_**¿Quien es Veno realmente?**_

_**-Lagrimas de los Uchihas- La batalla parte dos**_

**Se sentía el ambiente frió con mezcla de ¿Lagrimas? Quien estaba llorando, su esposa con quien estaba peleando no tenia rastro de esas lagrimas entonces quien, sintió gotas en sus mejillas ¿Acaso el era quien lloraba?, pelear hasta la muerte contra su esposa lo mas doloroso que pueda existir, dolor en su corazón se presento. Esa batalla de sangre fue presenciada por Madara el que ocasiono todo este desastres y mas, un fuerte metal atravesó el estomago de aquel azabache con lagrimas. Empezó a ver borroso su territorio, pero de pronto las lagrimas de su esposa brotaron en esos ojos ya fríos sin sentimientos ¿Acaso su hora ha llegado? ¿Dejara a sus preciados hijos por causa de esta patética batalla? Por supuesto que no, el era Uchiha Sasuke quien mato a su hermano mayor por venganza hacia su clan, llamado Héroe por derrotar al villano de la guerra junto con Naruto su llamativo amigo, Padre llamo por sus hijos cuando estos estaban pequeños.**

Es mejor que ya mueras Uchiha- Comento con una sonrisa torcida Madara- Fuiste llamado traidor hace tiempo ¿Te acuerdas?, perteneciente del clan maldito, no pudiste salvar a tu hija de mis manos hasta que ese Uzumaki lo logro, derrotado por alguien débil, tampoco fuiste capaz de salvar a tu esposa de su muerte años atrás- Sasuke ya no podía soportar cada palabra que ese Uchiha mayor le decía**  
**

C-Callate- Apenas pudo articular una palabra con un toque de tartamudeo- T-Tu no sabes nada, N-No S-Soy C-Como T-Tu- Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco retiraba esa espada de su estomago, por supuesto la sangre no faltaba

Que gran fuerza tienes pero lamentablemente ya no eres digno de ser padre ni un buen esposo ni nada le has fallado a este mundo nuevamente- Un silencio terrible se presento en ese momento, mas lagrimas brotaron- No eres digno de ser un Uchiha- Eso derrumbo a Sasuke, por falta de sangre se desmayo lo único que pudo ver fue las ultimas lagrimas de Hinata para ser atravesada por una espada igual que el, cayeron en la misma posición alado de su amado o amada, sus ojos perla y oscuridad se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, pero si no antes agarrarse las manos para demostrar que hasta la muerte estarían juntos para siempre.

**En lo mas profundo del bosque del país del viento, Veno estaba sentada curando aun sus heridas de su batalla hace 5 meses. Se quejaba internamente por no haberle ganado a una niña de 9 años próximamente 10, no sentía tanta humillación cuando perdió con su hermana en los exámenes chunnin y mas cuando perdió a su amor por haberle dado su vida para que el hiciera la suya con otra persona, aun recordaba ese día hace mas de 10 años. Después de ese corte tan penetrante de la azabache, perdió casi todo su chackra ahora estaba en su forma normal, su cabellera ya no era verde como antes ni siquiera sus ojos.**

Me puedo imaginar cuando se enteren que yo Uzumaki Kasumi no eh muerto- Exclamo con una sonrisa sadica- Me vengare pronto, y la primera que matare sera a Uchiha... Hiromi-

Si fuera tu no haria eso- La voz de Uchiha Madara resono en ese bosque, ella volteo con una mirada fria hacia su ''salvador''- Que bonita mirada me recibes, como la primera vez que nos conocimos

No me importa ahora debes estar satisfecho con la Uchiha ademas ya terminaste de jugar con su mama y papa verdad, pude percatarme que el plan funciono y que esos dos estan a punto de morir si no les dan tratamiento rapidamente pero estan en los territorios Uchihas alejados de casi todos, sus hijos no se encuentran por ahí están de mision, Mikoto de seguro no se encuentra, Hiromi se que regreso a la aldea, asi que ellos moriran como tu siempre deseaste-

Ya no me importa eso, quiero recuperar a Hiromi ella esta embarazada y no permitire que nadie mas le toque excepto yo-

Jamas eh visto a un Uchiha celoso-

Es preferible que no lo veas porque es peor ver a un Uchiha celoso que uno enojado-

Yo voy a tener mi venganza te guste o no... Matare a Uchiha Hiromi-

Has como tu quieras acabo jamas lograras derrotarse, recuerda que su hermana menor de nueve años te derroto fácilmente-

**Naruto feliz de la vida iba caminando para ver a sus queridos amigos, la familia Uchiha, para que no hubiera tanta tensión ahora que su ahijada regreso y pues embarazada, creo una fiesta bastante elegante, todas las generaciones fueron invitadas, pero presencio lo peor en sus ojos, marcas de sangre y batalla, casi todo el lugar fue destruido, dejo de caminar y empezo a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, y vio la pesadilla de sus sueños. En el césped pintado de rojo intenso se encontraba los cuerpos de Hinata y Sasuke, ambos agarrados de las manos y marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Naruto no lo pudo evitar y fue a revisar su pulso. Lamentablemente ambos azabaches murieron...**

**Limpio todo el lugar el solo, recogió ambos cuerpos y también les dio una aseada, ya los cuerpos limpios los recostó en la recamara. No pudo soportar mas y el llanto ****comenzó. Perdió a su mejor amigo y a su bella amiga para siempre...**

Tengo un mal presagio- Comento Haruka tomando un poco de su bebida junto con su hermana recien llegada con Minato su mejor amigo, su hermosa esposa con la bebe en sus brazos, Daisuke triste por perder a su esposa en la mision y la pequeña Mikoto viendo a la bebe detenidamente

Por que lo dices- Pregunto preocupada Hiromi- De seguro estas cansado, has estado de mision en mision tambien los ninjas debemos descansar-

Lo se pero el clima ha cambiado a frio y siento que un problema grave a sucedido me da la impresión-

Haruka tiene razon, tambien lo presiento y ya no siento el chackra de mama y papa- Comento Daisuke y todos comenzaron a dudar

Sera que mi papa los mando a una mision supongo- Respondio con mucha duda Minato

Creo que papa y mama...- Fue interrumpido Haruka por su hermana

No digas esa palabra, tal vez fueron a una mision y ya ademas mama a estado desaparecida- Todos agacharon su cabeza

**Naruto su mirada representaba dolor, sus ojos azules llenos de vida se apagaron, todos los de la torre Hokage lo notaban, llamo a Shikamaru para conversar sobre la despedida de sus amados amigos.**

Porque estas tan triste Naruto eso es demasiado problemático- Exclamo preocupado Shikamaru

Lamentablemente no pude salvar la vida de dos grandes amigos mios y perdieron la vida, no se quien fue el causante de sus muertes pero lo encontrare y estoy pensando maneras brutales de matarlo- Exclamo molesto hasta un fierro que traia en sus manos se partio en dos por la fuerza del portador de los Bjus

Quien fallecio- Pregunto demasiado preocupado

Uchiha Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke- Esas palabras sorprendieron al Nara

De que estas hablando estas seguro- No lo podia creer el Nara

Por supuesto y se quien fue quien los mato... Uchiha... Madara, ese bastardo- Exclamo demasiado molesto con su puño destruyo el escritorio de metal

Debes informarle a sus hijos sobre esto-

Lo se pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirles-

Que es lo que no puedes decir padrino- La voz de Hiromi asusto demasiado a Naruto, junto con ella estaban sus dos ahijados, la princesa Hyuga, su dos hijos mellizos

B-Bueno E-Es L-Lo Q-Que S-Sucede Es... Shikamaru tu diles- Salto por la ventana

Que es lo que esta sucediendo aqui Shikamaru-sensei- Preguntaron todos

Uchiha Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke ha muerto...- Esas palabras afectaron a la familia Uchiha, quedaron en Shock- El causante de la muerte de sus padres es Uchiha Madara- Lagrimas brotaron en los ojos oscuros y perlas de cada uno

**Lagrimas Uchihas han comenzando...**

-DiazGuiselle

Las cosas se pondrán peores T.T

Avance del siguiente capitulo

**Minori vs Kasumi**

**El reencuentro**

**El poder verdadero de Uchiha Hiromi**

**Aventuras en el pasado**


	9. Los sentimientos de Mikoto

**-Capitulo 9-**

**Los sentimientos de Mikoto**

.

.

.

_**La pequeña princesa Hyuga como todos los aldeanos le decian asi, estaba llorando por la muerte de su mama quien le dedicaba esas miradas calidas y protectoras, y la de su padre quien siempre la apoyo y entreno para que fuera fuerte como ella siempre quiso. Todavía de noche estaba en las tumbas de quienes le trajeron a la vida. No paraba de llorar, sus hermosos ojos perla ya no tenia esa luz que siempre mostraba como superioridad ante todo. La muerte de ambos azabaches afectaron técnicamente a todos. Nadie podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de vencer a Sasuke o mucho menor matarlo. Su hermana mayor estaba junto a ella, llorando al igual que su hermana menor, recordaba los momentos en los cuales su padre estaba con ella. Esa sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba en esos momentos tristes cuando no se sentía una Uchiha o mucho menos parte de la aldea.**_

Mikoto-chan es mejor irnos, mañana volvemos- Comento aun derramando lagrimas la mayor, su hermana no le respondió en absoluto- Por favor debes descansar, mañana te prometo regresar junto con Haru y Daisu por favor- La pequeña suspiro pesadamente, derramando las ultimas lagrimas se levanto

Que descansen...- Sonreía- Espero en donde ahora esten, sean felices, no se preocupen estaré bien, solo que no pensaba perderlos a temprana edad- Esas palabras que Mikoto decia la mayor la escuchaba, entendia a su hermana, ella en una época no conoció a su mama

Mikoto-chan ahora en adelante te cuidare, prométeme que por el momento no realizaras ninguna misión,hasta que te recuperes bien- Le acaricio su mejilla para dedicarle una sonrisa calida

Porque no pudiste ser una buena hermana hace tiempo, si no fuera por tu culpa mama y papa no hubieran muerto, esto es gracias a ti, TRAIDORA- Lagrimas brotaron en ambas azabaches, negro contra blanco, en este momento Mikoto sentía un odio a su hermana

.

.

.

Recostaba en su cama aun pensaba claramente en las palabras de su hermana menor- **Traidora**- Se repetian cada vez, le dolia bastante esa palabra, su hermana tenia razon, si ella jamas se hubiera ido con Madara nada de esto hubiera pasado pero demasiado tarde verdad. Junto a ella se encontraba un Minato dormido, lindo se veia claramente, no podia dormir por esas palabras y el simple hecho de ya no ver mas a su papa.

Duerme bien para que el bebe nazca bien- Susurro Minato para abrir sus brillantes ojos color jade, le sonrio y le toco el vientre de su novia suavemente- Cuando nazca el bebe o beba- Ambos rieron al comentario- Necesitara un hermano no crees- Ella se sonrojo bastante a las palabras de Minato

Pero que dices aun falta mucho ademas, me siento un poco mal cuando ya sabes que hice con Madara, fue el peor dia de mi vida- Comento para cerrar lentamente sus ojos azabaches

.

.

.

Naruto con su semblante furioso, todos se asustaban al verlo tan enojado, su esposa lo trataba de tranquilizar pero no podía simplemente porque Naruto se lo pedía. Hizo un juramento en la tumba de sus amigos. Encontrar al Uchiha y hacerlo pagar por todos los problemas que ha dado. Ademas se sentía culpable de no protegerlos, el es el mejor ninja ¿No? así que porque no pudo presenciar el chackra de Madara en Konoha. Las pesadillas que tenían frecuentemente en las noches o solamente por cerrar sus ojos, su hija Kasumi volvía su mente después de estar muerta por años

Tanto tiempo papa- Esa voz, ese ton, no podía ser posible para el rubio volteo y vio a su hija con mirada penetrante ¿Acaso estaba dormido? Claro que no se aseguraba siempre

K-Kasumi?- Se levanto de su silla para retroceder, tenia miedo de su hija y no sabia el porque

Si soy la misma- Su tono agrio revelaba todo el enfado que tenia a el

Como es posible que aun estés...- Fue interrumpido

Viva?- Termino la frase- Fue gracias a un bastardo llamado Uchiha Madara, ademas yo siempre estuvo observandolos gracias al disfraz llamado Veno- Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente a esa declaración

Entonces porque no te fuiste de sus garras, sabes lo que tuve que pasar para no tener esas pesadillas nuevamente-

Te seré sincera, escapar de las garras del Uchiha no es nada fácil, intente por años zafarme pero no pude, pero con el paso del tiempo me encariñe de el, pero cuando el prefirió a Hiromi me sentí utilizada- Ahora la mirada de Kasumi no revelaba enfado si no tristeza

Hija tantos años eh soñado en que vuelvas para abrazarte como antes, lamentablemente las situaciones han cambiado, Minori se ha casado con Haruka hasta tienen una bella niña, Daisuke perdió a su esposa en una batalla, Mikoto se que peleo con ''Veno'' y gano pero fue raptada y esas cosas y por ultimo la muerte de su tíos-

Lo se me entere poco después-

.

.

.

La platica de padre e hija termino, Naruto con toda emoción le propuso a su hija quedarse nuevamente a su aldea natal y ella acepto con gusto. Pero la meta de ella es matar a su rival de la vida Uchiha Hiromi.

La pequeña Uchiha, contemplaba las nubes de ese fresco día, su cabellera posaba una gran parte del suelo, extrañaba los humos de su papa cada vez que sacaban la platica ''Novios'' y los continuas sonrisas de su mama cada vez que algo le salia a la perfección o no. Necesitaba entrenar mas para ser mas fuerte y tal vez algún día matar a ese Uchiha Madara. Se fue al bosque donde ella siempre estaba llorando debido a la muerte de sus padres. Entrenaba con mucho potencial, derribando los arboles con su poderoso elemento rayo como su padre, sus hermanos y ella habían heredado ese elemento pero cada uno lo utilizaba con una peculiar rarez cada uno. Su hermana mayor lo utilizaba a grandes distancias y creando un arco con flechas eléctricas. Su hermano mayor lo utilizaba raro, si un día el clima fuera truenos los utilizaba para matar a personas a cortas y grandes distancias y su hermano Daisuke un misterio total. Cada uno con un poder especial.

La aldea conocía a Mikoto como la princesa Hyuga, una belleza nocturna según las personas pero odiaba esos sobrenombres, ella era Uchiha Mikoto nada mas no belleza nocturna ni nada. Sus poderes se caracterizaban por ser casi iguales las que su padre- Espada- Ambos la utilizaban a la espada a la perfección. Ella solamente tenia dos elementos el rayo su especialidad y el viento. ¿Porque no utilizaba el fuego si es una Uchiha? ella no había nacido con esa cualidad. Una excelente espadachín, ninja medico y rastreo gracias a su Byakugan podría rastrear a sus presas fácilmente.

Miko-chan- La dulce voz de su cuñada la saco de sus pensares- Entrenando acaso- Todo el terreno destruido era la respuesta mas obvia- Quieres ayuda- Mikoto asintió y empezaron a entrenar

Que habilidades tienes Mino-san- Le pregunto y ella abrió los ojos enormemente

Soy buena en Taijutsu como mi mama pero no tanto, se un poco de medicina, tengo dos elementos disparejos, y soy buena rastreadora gracias a las enseñanzas de tu mama y como no se me olvida los Genjutsus a grandes escalas no me afectan-

Bueno soy muy mala en respecto al Genjutsu-

-DiazGuiselle


	10. En el pasado

**-Capitulo 10-**

**En el pasado nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entrenando sin parar. Mikoto apenas podía invadir esos grandes Genjutsus de su cuñada. Un entrenamiento demasiado duro para ambas contrarias. Ambas agotadas cayeron sin respiro al césped. Aun la princesa Hyuga no podía dominar exactamente el nivel de su cuñada. Necesitaba volverse mas fuerte para buscar venganza y matar aquel tipo que mato a sus amados padres.

Me sorprendo de tus poderes Miko-chan, tienes gran potencial porque no te unes a Ambu?- Cuestiono la rubia aun exhausta del entrenamiento, Mikoto abrió los ojos por la confesión y lo pensó- Hinata-san y Sasuke-san estarían orgullosos de ti- Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa a la azabache quien contemplaba el atardecer.

.

.

.

En los territorios Uchihas. Naruto estaba en aquella casa en donde su mejor amiga y aquella linda mujer habitaron, estaba demasiado triste nadie podía quitarle ese semblante de soledad. Tantos años de hacerle entender a su amigo de que la venganza nunca era la solución correcta. Ahora todos esos esfuerzos nunca fueron envano. Consiguió regresar a su amigo de la venganza pero ahora su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

Buenos días papa que haces en esta casa- Cuestiono su hijo mayor quien estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta principal- Recordando viejos tiempos acaso?-

Si tu lo quieres llamar así. Si- Ese momento de silencio tan esperado sucedió- Recuerdos me traen esta casa por ejemplo cuando Sasuke se le declaro a Hinata en su fiesta de cumpleaños

Jamas nos has contado la verdadera historia de como tío Sasuke y tía Hinata se conocieron- Comento emocionado Minato para sentarse en un cómodo sillón y ese sillón de color azul era donde Sasuke siempre dormía cuando se le daba la gana

Bueno ya es tiempo que conozcan la hermosa historia de como dos polos opuestos se conocieron pero. La familia Uchiha también necesitan saber- Respondió el Hokage para retirarse de ese lugar lleno de recuerdos tristes

.

.

.

Nuevamente con cuñadas. Peleaban sin descansar, ambas agotadas con nuevo sudor y frió, se dejaron caer al césped cansadas, ya habían pasado 7 horas desde que entrenaron, un nuevo récord, para ambas. Una persona conocida para los ojos de las chicas se paro junto a ellas, se inclino para observarlas de maravilla. Esa persona era Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage.

Que están haciendo chicas- Pregunto con esa bella sonrisa que el poseía y que enamoraba a mas de una persona de cualquier edad

Entrenando sin descanso, pero estamos totalmente agotadas no sabemos que hacer- Comento la menor de los tres- Que te parece si nos entrenas- El semblante de la menor fue de emoción y Naruto acepto con mucho gusto, pero la restante familia Uchiha y Uzumaki llego de repente.

Al parecer ya que todos estamos aquí, entrenemos juntos y dime Haruka porque tienes el mismo corte del teme- Comento su tío para evaluarlo- Eres igual a el, si tan solo tuvieras ese aspecto del diablo ya, un clon perfecto- Exclamo con clara burla hacia su sobrino- Minato ven aqui- Su hijo correspondió al llamado de su padre y este saco un kunai para cortarlo el cabello rubio de su hijo hasta la misma altura de donde lo tenia cuando era mas joven- Listo solo te falta los ojos azules y estas completo-

Estas bromeando verdad- Ya odiaba su papa- Solamente por que Haruka se parece a su papa yo deba parecerme a ti- Comento con enfado

No pero que importa mi enclenque hijo- Sonrió hacia su hijo- Primero que nada, necesito que mini Sasuke y mini yo vallan a la entrada de la aldea, el Kazekage los estará esperando, ante sus palabras obedecieron y se fueron con gran velocidad

Pues si te pareces a Naruto-san- Comento de manera burlona y este le golpeo- Minato tan sensible mas que una mujer

Cállate- Menciono enojado

Te diré un secreto, a Hiromi le encanta los hombres de cabellera corta- Minato se empezó a tocar su recién pelo corto y se sonrojo- Ya tienes un as bajo la manga gracias a mi- Pero no se percataron de algo siniestro saliendo de los arboles y los atrapo en un agujero dimensional, cayeron en par de segundos- Como que esto se esta haciendo costumbre- Comentaron al mismo tiempo- En donde estamos- Se vieron acorralados de insectos, pero no diminutos si no gigantes- Que sucede aquí

Uchiha Sasuke estas detenido por traición a la aldea de Konohagakure no sato- Comento el que controlaba los insectos, nombre Aburame Shino- Kiba tu turno

Gatsuga- Grito el chico perro- Naruto que estas haciendo aquí con Sasuke acaso estas peleando- Los dos chicos incorrectos se miraron mutuamente, odiaban en ese momento parecerse demasiado a sus papas

Si, por eso estoy aquí ttebayo- No pudo aguantar la risa y exploto junto a su mejor amigo Haruka, los dos hombres del pasado miraron extraño la escena- Creo que se están equivocando de personas

No lo creo. Entonces si el no es Sasuke entonces quien es- Cuestiono Kiba para dar una señal y de repente una joven de cabellos azulinos golpeo los puntos de chackra del moreno dejándolo desmayado- Tienes que retirarte de aquí Naruto tonto- Menciono claramente Kiba para irse a una velocidad junto a sus compañeros junto con su mejor amigo

No me digas- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio

En la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, Kiba llevaba en los hombros al ''mercenario Uchiha Sasuke'', todos los aldeanos se percataron de que el vengador había regresado en hombros del equipo 8, llegaron a la torre Hokage, donde presentaron todo a la quinta Hokage.

Hemos capturado a Uchiha Sasuke y la misión de los burros han sido entregada- Menciono Shino con su semblante misterioso

Buen trabajo equipo 8, ahora mismo esta en un profundo sueño, tardara en despertarse y cuando lo haga miles de preguntas llegaran, manden a hablar a todos los equipos para el anuncio- Dijo la quinta Hokage y el equipo 8 desapareció.


	11. Mirando con odio a la persona equivocada

**-Capitulo 11-**

**Miradas de odio hacia una persona equivocada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**odos los aldeanos se encontraban afuera en la torre en donde el máximo gobernante estaba, en la terraza de la gran torre, se encontraba la gobernante junto con varios guardianes de la aldea y con los equipos mas importantes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. En un poste con varios sellos que evitaban que el ''Traidor'' liberase cualquier cantidad de su poder único. Atado con miles de cadenas, sus ojos totalmente tapados y varios ninja con grandes espadas en la mira de su cuello blanco.

-Aldeanos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, hemos traído de vuelta al traidor de esta aldea, gracias al mejor equipo de rastreo- Dijo la hokage con tranquilidad, Sakura lloraba desesperada mente al ver a su amado atado de esa manera, Naruto reclamaba con todo su corazón al verlo de esa manera, y los demás en silencio total

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy Uchiha Sasuke carajo- Grito con todas sus fuerzas el Uchiha, estaba muy desesperado al encontrarse de esa manera, el experto en rastreo y mas podía liberarse de aquellas cadenas que le cortaban su piel de porcelana que saco de su mama

-Si no eres Uchiha Sasuke entonces quien eres, ademas ese peinado, esas facciones, no pueden ser mas que las de el- Contesto irritada la Hokage

-Una pregunta querida Hokage- La voz de el cambio a un tono de enfado- Si fuera Uchiha Sasuke porque me deje atrapar tan fácilmente- Todos se quedaron callados, sabían perfectamente que el Uchiha escapaba cuando se encontraba con cada uno de ellos

-Estas muy tarado Haruka es por eso- Menciono a grandes gritos el rubio, todos pusieron la mirada en el y se sorprendieron, ese chico tenia algo parecido al héroe de la aldea

-Porque siempre tienes que ser tan Uzumaki- Menciono a gritos el azabache

-Oye por lo menos no soy un gruñón como siempre son los Uchihas, al menos Hiromi-chan no es de esa manera- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la manera de como se hablaban y mas los apellidos que utilizaron- Porque no te puedes ir de esas cosas, parecen dolorosas o acaso no puedes por ser un...- En par de segundos el azabache lo estaba ahorcando

-Hokage-sama como es posible que ese tipo se haya liberado de su Jutsu- Menciono Shizune sorprendida

-Al parecer son personas no ordinarias, ademas esos parecidos sorprendentes a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes son esos dos- Claro menciono viendo la escena como el rubio era ahorcado por su amigo- Equipo 7 preparados para pelear contra ellos- Comento para que el equipo mencionado se preparara

-H-Haruka me estas matando- Menciono adolorido Minato- Te enojas como tío Sasuke, ya me imagino pobre hija tuya, pobre Minori como te soporta- Comento con burla y sintió la mirada de odio de mi amigo

Prepárate por que ya nos están atacando- Dijo con un rápido sigilo Haruka para defender a su amigo del ataque de su padrino- No queremos pelear con ustedes

Nosotros deberíamos decir eso- Comento Sakura para utilizar su fuerza monstruosa contra el joven azabache- Maldito regresa- Dijo nuevamente, Haruka había saltado lejos para retirarse pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda provoco un fuerte dolor- Te tengo- Agarro con fuerza al joven para azotarlo al piso pero este se sujeto con fuerza con una mano al piso para no caer y provocar un fuerte golpe en si mismo

-''No puedo utilizar mi verdadera fuerza para lastimar a Tía Sakura, Minato y estos del pasado me matarían, tengo que idear algo rápido, se me olvidaba que golpea demasiado fuerte mi tía''- Pensó con claridad Haruka para invocar a su animal, una gran serpiente y esta se sorprendió

-''Viajar al pasado ya es una costumbre para nosotros''- Pensó el rubio para luego sacar una sonrisa divertida debido a su pensamiento pero las miradas de confusión de sus atacantes mostraban miedo al ver esa sonrisa

-Naruto y Sai encargasen del rubio escandaloso que se parece a nuestro rubio que yo y Yamato ayudaremos a Sakura con el otro- Afirmo Kakashi el ninja que copia

-Por supuesto- Fue la respuesta del azabache dibujante y el contenedor de la bestia de colas nueve-

-Esto se esta volviendo mas divertido- Comento Minato para girarse y estar enfrente de su ''papa'' y el jefe de los ambus en el futuro, estos abrieron los ojos de la rapidez que utilizo el rubio, pero paro en unos segundos sin querer atacarlos- Primero que nada- Hablo nuevamente para que sus dos atacantes también pararan- Mi compañero y yo no queremos pelear con nadie de la aldea, y segundo mi compañero no es Uchiha Sasuke si no Uchiha Haruka y hay varias cosas que deben saber

.

.

.

En la misma época pero en un escondite del gran desertor Orochimaru, un mensajero que espiaba a la aldea le informo sobre un posible nuevo ataque en la aldea de un enemigo desconocido para sus ojos, la sonrisa perversa de el confirmo que seria un buen plan para filtrarse a Konoha para destruirla definitivamente pero tenia que usar el ritual para tener el cuerpo de su Uchiha favorito.

-Orochimaru-sama acaso usted planea ir a Konoha para destruirla, según los informes hay un posible ''ataque'' de dos sujetos poderosos que rompieron el Jutsu de la Hokage para liberar a uno de ellos- Menciono el ayudante Kabuto hacia el

-Primero debo obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun para llevar a cabo mi plan, y segundo matar a Uchiha Itachi pero eso sera difícil- Comento en su cama reposando su cuerpo casi en descomposición- Ve con Sasuke-kun a la aldea y obtengan toda la información posible- El ayudante asintió y se quedo pensativo

.

.

.

-Entonces ustedes dos no pertenecen a este tiempo verdad- Cuestiono el azabache dibujante con nombre Sai

-Es lo que acabo de decir, mi nombre es Uzumaki Minato- Respondió mientras se acariciaba su cabello corto por la culpa de su papa- No se porque hago eso, si ya no tengo tanto cabello- Menciono con tristeza

-Por lo que escuchamos fue que mencionaste que tu compañero se apellida Uchiha verdad- Continuo hablando Sai y Naruto no comprendía aquellas palabras

-Es verdad todo lo que cuestionas, pero comprendo el porque confundieron a mi compañero con Sasuke-san- Ese comentario puso de nervios a Naruto

-Acaso conoces al teme- Comento el rubio de ojos color azules

-Si de echo Haruka el que esta haciendo golpeado por tu compañera es el hijo de el, si no conociera a Sasuke-san tan... No encuentro palabras para describirlo- Los dos rubios rieron al comentario y Sai con una sonrisa falsa

.

.

.

En el futuro...

-Haber si entiendo, ambos no se presentaron para recibirlos- Aclaro enojado el Hokage hasta se le veía un claro tic nervioso

-Como tu lo dijiste, no hubo nadie en la puerta- Respondió el Kazekage Gaara

-Donde crees que se encuentren, no hay rastro de un posible chackra diferente ni una batalla- Menciono Sakura nerviosa

-Bueno tengo que decir algo antes que continuar...- Dijo el Hokage para que un silencio incomodo apareciera- Porque demonios Minato no se puede declarar a Hiro-chan osea son el uno para el otro después todos piensan que es Gay- Todos soltaron en carcajadas hasta el mas silencio de todos ''Gaara''

-Tus estupideces nunca dejan de sorprender querido Naruto- Menciono en burla la hermana del Kazekage


	12. Orochimaru

**-Capitulo 12-**

**Recuerdos de una vida pasada**

.

.

.

**.- Naruto se encontraba en su oficina pensando claramente y recordando el como su amiga Hyuga Hinata y su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke se enamoraron eternamente.-**

_Después de terminar la cuarta guerra ninja. Se celebro una fiesta en paz en cada país respectivamente. Pero en Konohagakure no sato la situación era diferente._

-Vamos o nos perderemos de la presentación del carnaval- Grito con furia Sakura- Vamos Naruto y Sasuke-kun

-Me puedes repetir el porque me encuentro con este traje horrible y contigo- Cuestiono el azabache intentando escapar pero Naruto lo agarro

-Porque nos amas intensamente y porque te amenace- Respondió con una sonrisa y lanzo a su amigo hacia el otro lado para que comenzara a caminar

-Hmp- Solamente emitió ese sonido y empezó a caminar, ahora los tres se encontraban conversando

En el carnaval de la aldea, todos los equipos y aldeanos disfrutaban como nunca antes la fiesta, Sakura se fue a reunir con sus compañeras y con la nueva chica Karin dejando a los chicos solitarios sin nada que hacer.

-Escucharon que Tsunade-sama se retirara del cargo- Menciono Shikamaru

-Eh escuchado rumores acerca de eso- Respondió Chouji mientras comía todo lo que compraba- Ademas creo que le darán el cargo a nuestro rubio favorito

-Lo dices enserio- Exclamo sorprendido Sasuke- Bueno se que Naruto desea ser Hokage pero todavía es muy pronto para que el se vuelva Hokage

-El cuarto hokage le dieron el cargo cuando el era demasiado joven, de tal palo tal astilla- Dijo Lee- Tenemos que superar a nuestros antepasados con nuestra llama de juventud

-Si tu lo dices- Comentaron todos

Con las chicas otra platica se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Entonces estas diciendo que te gusta Shikamaru- Cuestiono Ino- Eso es muy problemático como el lo diría

-De cualquier manera- Exclamo molesta Temari- No creo que se interese en mi-

-Estarás bromeando verdad- Comento Sakura- Puedes ser de carácter fuerte al igual que yo pero eso no significa que no tengas oportunidad con el, Shikamaru es ... Shikamaru- Todas las chicas empezaron a carcajear

-Ademas escuchamos que alguien quiere ingresar como ambu- Cuestiono Tenten para que todas dejaran de caminar- Nos puedes responder esa pregunta- Miraron a quien le decían

-Q-Quien les dijo eso- Exclamo nerviosa Hinata

-Sai me lo platico ademas creo haber escuchado que harán cambios en los ambus- Comento Ino para sentarse cómodamente en una banca

-Cambios- Exclamaron todas

-Según lo que me platico fue que en los ambus serán de tres personas en los equipos como cuando sales de la academia-

**Después**** de la platica de las chicas y chicos todos se juntaron para conversar una charla en equipo.**

-Quiero dormir que ya es tarde- Menciono Ino- Vamos chicas es hora de descansar, mañana tenemos una misión dificil

-Hasta pronto- Se despidieron todas las chicas de sus amigos

-Chicos quiero preguntarles sobre algo- Dijo Naruto- Me esta empezando a gustar Hinata- Los chicos abrieron sus ojos sin mas que decir- Y no creo que ella se fije en mi, hace tiempo debí darle mi respuesta acerca de la confesión que me hizo cuando estaba peleando contra pain

-Estamos hablando de Hinata, ella te sigue amando por mas estúpido que seas- Comento Shikamaru- Esto del amor si es complicado- Termino de decir para acompañar a Kiba y a Chouji a sus respectivas casas dejando a varios pensando

-Lo que dice Shikamaru-san es verdad- Menciono con una sonrisa verdadera Sai- Pero si no le dices tu respuesta pronto la perderás para siempre- Puso su mano en el hombro del mencionado y confundido del amor- Por cierto Naruto-kun- El rubio volteo- Mañana darán los resultados de los ambus y los respectivos equipos

**Naruto sonreía a esos recuerdos claramente, en ese momento sintió algo por Hinata pero para su mala suerte fue que... Se quedo con Sasuke.**

-Haber si entiendo- Exclamo molesta Tsunade- Ustedes son del futuro

-Exactamente- Respondió Haruka con su semblante nada expresivo

-Pero tu te pareces a Sasuke- Cuestiono nuevamente la hokage

-Pues ni modo que no- Comento el con su enfado- Soy su hijo que quiere que haga

-S-Su H-Hijo?- Cuestiono levemente Tsunade- Por eso te pareces tanto

-Ni modo al vecino-

-Joven no me conteste de esa manera que aquí yo soy la hogake-

-Pues yo soy Uchiha Haruka y no me importa lo que tenga que decir- La mirada almendrada y la oscura se enfrentaron en una pelea de miradas

-Es mejor no pelear- Propuso Minato

-Tu cállate- Mencionaron al mismo tiempo Tsunade y Haruka

-De tal palo tal astilla- Comento con una risa nerviosa Kakashi- Bueno ya es tarde asi que es mejor que descansemos- Propuso el ninja que copia hacia los demás- Si me permite Tsunade, yo me encargare del mini Sasuke y del rubio tarado

-Oye- Comentaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Minato- No somos idiotas

-Me refería a Minato, no a ti Naruto- Contesto con tristeza al saber que su alumno nunca sera inteligente

-Hmp- Solamente emitió ese sonido este Haruka para salir de la oficina molesto pero no sintió que una chica de cabellera rosa lo estaba siguiendo, se fue a un pequeño bosque para acostarse y pensar con claridad, tenia que volver de cualquier manera, en su tiempo, estaba su hermosa esposa con su bebe que hace poco había nacido, sus queridos hermanos con una sonrisa en cualquier momento, pero ya no estaba su mama ni papa

-Tu eres el hijo de Sasuke-kun en el futuro verdad?- Cuestiono Sakura para acercarse al joven con lentitud

-Hmp- Comento para cerrar sus ojos para descansar de cualquier ruido

-Lo tomare un si- Menciono ella con una sonrisa- ¿Y como es el futuro? Como esta Sasuke-kun

Esas palabras provocaron que Haruka abriera sus ojos rápidamente extrañando a la joven que estaba a su lado, se levanto para correr lo mas lejos posible de ella. No quería decir-'' Mi padre falleció junto con mi mama por un enemigo que nadie puede derrotar''- Claro que no, en donde estaba el orgullo Uchiha. Pero al instante sintió un chackra demasiado familiar, ahora estaba en el bosque viendo como tres personas caminaban hacia el, uno con una cabellera larga negra con ojos de serpiente, el otro con unas gafas de cabello gris y el otro que conocía exactamente SU PADRE.

-Al parecer Sasuke-kun tiene un gemelo- Dijo Orochimaru- Seras estupendo que seas mi nuevo conejillo de indias- Comento para sacar la lengua y este Kabuto sacando armas

-Solamente porque tu lo dices seré tu conejillo de indias- Exclamo demasiado enojado- No puedo ser Shikamaru-sensei pero no estoy tan idiota- Saco su afilada espada y activo su linea de sangre mejor conocido como el Sharingan impactando a los tres

-Como puede ser posible- Cuestiono con muchos nervios Kabuto- Solamente hay dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha no tres-

-Se podría decir que no pertenezco a este tiempo- Respondió mirando a los tres tipos a la vez, pero observo que su querido padre también activo el sharingan y saco igual que el una espada

-Eso explica el porque te pareces a Sasuke-kun, dime quien fue la afortunada- Orochimaru observo con claridad al muchacho. Un muchacho mas de veinte años, con su cabellera negra pero con toques azules, con piel blanca, pero parecía porcelana, ademas los gestos de aquel muchacho nada igual que los Uchihas, sus facciones delicadas.

-Porque te tendría que decir- Las miradas contrarias se enfrentaron, para pelear en un enfrentamiento duro, para el joven Haruka la pelea estaba muy aburrida pero no se percato que una espada estaba casi penetrando su estomago si no fuera por un Kunai lanzado por una muchacha- Mikoto- Logro mencionar para atraer la atencion de aquellos tres

-¿Porque siempre te tienes que meter en problemas?- Cuestiono Mikoto seria, su mirada perlada pudo identificar a su padre peleando con su hermano- La pelea parece divertida también quiero pelear- Menciono con emoción la chica para confundir a los tres

-De ninguna manera, no quiero que mi hermana se lastime- Menciono de manera de regaño hacia ella y esta bufo- Apenas tienes nueve años no puedo permitir que te lastimen- Orochimaru sonrió, observo muy bien a la chica, de tez blanca al igual que Sasuke, cabellera un poco larga negra y ojos perlados como un Hyuga, así que su alumno se caso con una Hyuga pero tenia que averiguar con cual Hyuga


	13. Uchihas vs Serpientes

**-Capitulo 13-**

**Uniendo fuerzas**

**Hermanos vs Serpientes**

-Kabuto encárgate de la chica al parecer se ve débil- Menciono con burla la serpiente mayor, esas palabras pusieron mas enojada a Mikoto

-¿Débil yo?- Se cuestiono en voz baja-''Esa cosa que se cree al llamarme de esa manera''- Pensó al verlo con furia para sacar una espada y con su elemento rayo tener una combinación perfecta

-La chica quiere pelear, prepárense, yo me encargo personalmente de pelear con el chico ustedes con la chica- Exclamo alerta Orochimaru

La pelea surgió, patadas entre muchas cosas, Kabuto podía analizar los movimientos de aquella chica, delicados pero a la vez ágiles, tenia que tener un poder ocular para observar con mejor detenimiento los movimientos de la chica, mientras este Sasuke se encarga de copiar cada movimiento, pero eso apenas. Orochimaru analizaba aquel chico, pensó con claridad, tenia un plan bastante valioso-¿Que mejor cuerpo si logro saber cual chica se caso con Sasuke-kun para juntarnos y que tengas el hijo, una excelente combinación entre Uchiha-Hyuga?- Penso la serpiente

-Creo que tu plan tiene una gran falla doctor serpientes- Menciono Haruka- Si piensas hacer una estupidez juntando a mi madre y padre en esta época no lograras tener mi cuerpo- Esas palabras provocaron un shock en Orochimaru

-Como supiste mi plan ¿Acaso lees mentes?- Cuestiono con muchos nervios al ser descubierto

-No necesariamente- Solamente dijo aquellas palabras para seguir peleando, pero unas serpientes le inyectaron veneno en el cuello a Haruka y este gimió de dolor para caer arrodillado

-Puedes ser listo pero no puedes observar demasiado bien a tu entorno- Comento con burla para acercarse mas al cuerpo de Haruka pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que brotara sangre este Orochimaru, una cortada profunda en su pecho, no pudo observar muy bien a su atacante porque tenia una mascara de ambu- Parece ser que han llegado refuerzos

-Haruka te encuentras bien- Exclamo con preocupación Daisuke recién llegado- Maldito como te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermano- Bufo molesto

-¿Con que hay mas Uchihas?- Apenas pudo articular para ser atravesado por la filosa espada del muchacho

Daisuke se quito su mascara, Orochimaru pudo captar que el cabello de aquel chico era muy azulado pero con toques negros, sus semblantes no eran con ceño fruncido, en momentos Orochimaru se quiera reír de la cara del muchacho, daba ternura.

-Por que siempre te tienes que meter en problemas hermano- Menciono una voz femenina, Hiromi presente a la acción- Ese tipo se parece aquel señor que me puso esa marca y esas cosas

-Tal vez parientes los dos están horribles- Comento Daisuke para que los tres se rieran fuertemente

-''La chica es muy bonita, su cabello si es azulado, se parece al nuevo chico''- Pensó Orochimaru, una fuerte explosión se escucho en el cielo salia volando Kabuto junto con Sasuke- Pero que

-La chica es muy fuerte a pesar de tener a tan corta edad- Apenas pudo pronunciar tenia unas fuertes heridas en su pecho y manos- No podemos ni siquiera darle un golpe

-Hmp- Se levanto Sasuke sangrando miro fijamente a Hiromi y esta se empezó a reír de la nada dejando descortés en los chicos- De que te ríes maldita- Menciono enojado activando su Sharingan nuevamente

-Me rió porque mi hermana a pesar de tener nueve años y tu digamos 15 no puedes vencerla que humillación-

-Orochimaru-sama quienes son los dos nuevos- Cuestiono Kabuto curando sus heridas

Ahí estaba los cuatro hermanos, el mayor adolorido por el veneno pero con una sonrisa arrogante, Daisuke agarrando su filosa espada y apuntando a Orochimaru en ella, Hiromi activando su Sharingan y viendo a cada enemigo y Mikoto con su enojo nivel dios.

-Todos ellos son hermanos- Logro mencionar dejando en sorpresa a Sasuke y Kabuto- Pero el que mas me interesa es el chico que estábamos peleando desde el inicio

-Lamento ilusionarte doctor serpientes, pero el mas fuerte de aquí es Hiromi ella te puede matar con solo mirarla pero al parecer quiere mas diversión- Sonrió al estilo chico malo- Hiromi que deseas hacer con esos tres- Cuestiono viendo a su hermana

-No lose lo único que quiero es comer ramen- Pronuncio con una sonrisa de felicidad- Tengo mucha hambre no eh comido por estarlos buscando

-Una pregunta se supone que estas embarazada que paso- Cuestiono Haruka

-El bebe esta con Minori a su cuidado, llevan cuatro días desaparecidos-

-''Con que la chica estaba embarazada''- Pensaron al mismo tiempo Orochimaru y sus alumnos

-Entonces me perdí el nacimiento de mi sobrina- Menciono en sollozos Haruka pero los cuatro sintieron que las presencias ya no estaban

-Porque tenemos que hablar cuando estamos peleando- Cuestiono Mikoto con su semblante relajado

**-En la guarida de Orochimaru alias doctor serpiente-**

-Tenemos que averiguar con quien te casas Sasuke-kun-

-Por que quieres saberlo es bastante problemático, no sabremos con quien me case-

-Vi los aspectos de los chicos, la menos tiene el Byakugan-

-Entonces Sasuke-kun se caso con una Hyuga-

-Exactamente, una pregunta Sasuke-kun-

-Que sucede ahora-

-Tu eres muy popular entre chicas, hay alguna que tenga características a los chicos en los cuales nos enfrentamos- Dijo la serpiente mayor, el se quedo pensando hasta que abrió los ojos

-Hay una chica que nunca estuvo interesada en mi, si no recuerdo mal ella es fan de Naruto-

-Recuerdas su nombre-

-No con exactitud-

**De nuevo con los hermanos Uchihas-.**

-Tienes suerte de que hemos venido a ayudarte- Aclaro con voz enfadada Hiromi- ¿Donde esta Minato?

-No tengo idea, llegue aquí y pues tu como crees-

-Pues estuviste peleando con el antiguo sannin y con mi papa-

-Y como esta el bebe y mi hija-

-Se encuentran de maravilla, se parece a Madara mi hijo-

-¿Con que un niño?-

-Si es muy sano-

-¿Y como le pusiste?-

-Le puse Sasuke a honor de nuestro padre-

.

.

.

-Vamos a bailar dattebayo- Grito con emoción Naruto- Vamos Minato

-De acuerdo- Grito con mas energía los dos jóvenes

-Tiene que ser broma esto verdad- Pregunto Kakashi quien los veía a una distancia perfecta

Naruto y Minato bailaban por toda la aldea de un lado a otro, todos los aldeanos mirando a los rubios como si fueran fenómenos pero de pronto a Minato lo golpearon con mucha fuerza...

-Minato Uzumaki en donde te has metido en este tiempo- Exclamo con molestia Hiromi quien lo veía detenidamente y se tronaba los dedos

-H-Hiromi hola- Dijo el con mucho temor

-Quien es la chica dattebayo- Cuestiono el rubio escandaloso

-Es mi novia- Dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo pero esta se alejaba

-Muy hermosa se parece a Hinata dattebayo- Dijo el con curiosidad

-Minato no me has respondido a mi pregunta- Menciono la azabache quien agarro a su novio del cuello

-Oye tu- Exclamo Sakura- No lastimes a Minato de esa manera- Junto con ella aparecieron Ino junto con Shikamaru y Kiba

-Ja este tonto se merece un golpe peor- Aclaro Hiromi con una risa malvada, bajo con mucha fuerza a Minato

-¿Y tu rayos eres?- Ahora pregunto la rubia quien se puso a lado de la rosada para verla con furia

-Porque tanto interés en saber mi nombre- Dijo con mucho enfado

-Oye ya tranquilízate por favor- Llego Haruka agotado y pegando en la cabeza a su hermana y esta chillo- Te pones brava, hay esta Minato sano y a salvo como te dije

-Eres malo como siempre- Chillo con el golpe en su cabeza

-Hiromi se que acabas de dar a luz pero no es necesariamente que te pongas en ese papel de esposa- Menciono Daisuke sorprendiendo a todos- Hola- Les dijo a los demás con tono aburrido- Que problemático todo esto

-Mira Shikamaru tu gemelo- Rieron Ino y Kiba al comentario de este Kiba

-Yo quería pelear con esa serpiente- Dijo Mikoto llegando y suspirando

-Haber por que tantos chicos nuevos- Dijo Ino no comprendiendo nada

-La chica agresiva es mi hermana, el chico problemático es mi hermano gemelo y la menor tierna pero explosiva-

-Entonces todos son hijos de Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Sakura

-Si- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro

-Ese Sasuke es un completo loco entonces quien es la afortunada?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Ustedes descubren lo-

.

.

.


	14. El acosador de la princesa Hyuga

**Soñando un amanecer 2**

**-Capitulo 14-**

**Nuevamente con el acosador de la princesa Hyuga **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Entonces todos ustedes son hijos del teme dattebayo?- Cuestiono con mucha duda Naruto- ¿Y tu de quien eres hijo?- Le pregunto al chico rubio recién golpeado por su novia

-No puedo revelar mi identidad por el momento soy un misterio- Rió como loco por cinco minutos pero sintió una mirada por parte de su novia quien se estaba tronando sus dedos para una pelea épica

-Minato no seas un idiota- Reclamo leve Hiromi para cruzar sus brazos- Ademas debemos avisar a Hokage-sama sobre que estos dos tontos están en este tiempo- Dijo decidida a sus palabras

-Pero como van a hacer eso saben que el viaje entre tiempos tiene un tiempo limitado- Cuestiono Haruka viendo que su hermana cambiaba su actitud a uno gracioso

-Oh es verdad, no me acordaba hace mucho que no viajo en el tiempo ademas ya es una costumbre viajar o que te secuestren- Recalco con una sonrisa bella en lo cual hizo sonrojar leve a Sai y todos se percataron de eso

-¿Sai sonrojado? se viene la destrucción del mundo- Dijeron los chicos del pasado con caras serias

-Bueno para terminar con esto raro como se llaman para saber adecuadamente sus nombres- Pregunto Ino mientras veía que Hiromi se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero

-Me llamo Uchiha Mikoto soy la menor de la familia un placer en verlos nuevamente- Saludo como un buen Hyuga

-Espere un momento- Ahora dijo con curiosidad Kiba- Si son todos hijos de Sasuke idiota como dicen porque ella- Apunto con su dedo indice a Mikoto- Tiene los ojos perlas como los Hyuga

-Pensé que grandes rasgos se darían cuenta quien es nuestra madre pero no- Suspiro agotado Daisuke para continuar con su platica- Todo esto es muy problemático mejor hay que dormir y comer

-¿Enserio el es hijo de Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Ino al ver al muchacho suspirando y acariciando su cabellera azulina con su mano

-Tiene el mismo aire de desinteresado del teme, sus ojos tan profundos y la idiotez- Exclamo con mucha felicidad Naruto

-El mismo idiota de siempre eso no cabe duda Tío Naruto- Menciono Daisuke para quedarse dormido en el suelo

-Chicos hemos sabido que han viajado se encuentran bien- Comento una voz femenina tierna, Hiromi volteo y vio de quien se trataba, su mejor amiga

-Minori que haces tu aquí y que hace demonios ella aqui- Apunto con mucho nervios al ver que su mejor amiga estaba acompañada por su rival de la infancia- K-Kasumi pensé que estabas muerta

-Te puedes callar mimada de papa- Exclamo con enfado

-Vuelve a repetir eso y yo personalmente te mato- Dijo Hiromi para elevar su chackra a un nuevo nivel mientras activaba su poderoso Sharingan , pero de repente Minato la abrazo por la espalda para que se tranquilizara

-Ya deja de pelear Hiromi- Le susurro en el oído con ternura para besarle su mejilla, pero un golpe lo saco volando

-Por eso no tienes novio- Murmuro Kasumi pero fue escuchada por todos

-Pero por lo menos tuve algo de Madara y tu no- Sonrió malvadamente- Te recuerdo que soy su favorita y tengo una prueba exacta o me equivoco querida

-Soy yo o se parecen a nosotras dos Sakura- Menciono Ino y la rosada asintió

-Ya pueden callarse ambas- Despertó un enojado Daisuke para ver a ambas chicas como si fueran lo peor del mundo

-D-Daisuke-kun- Chillo emocionada Kasumi para echarse encima al pobre chico- Te eh extrañado- Lo beso profundamente todos tenían un sonrojo excepto Hiromi quien ardía

-Si no se separan los matare a ambos- Dijo con tono malvado junto con una aura maligna Hiromi quien provoco un fuerte susto a todos

-H-Hermana mayor tranquila- Menciono Mikoto para abrazarla- S-Si quieres golpear a alguien sabes que esta Minato para soportarte

-Diciendo de el donde esta- Cuestiono con su mirada malvada

-A-Acuérdate lo mandaste a volar por que te abrazo- Respondió con miedo la pequeña Mikoto

-Con que la hermosa princesa le tiene miedo a su hermana- Menciono el acosador oficial numero uno de Mikoto, **Takate Tatsuki**

**-**¿TU PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ?-Cuestiono alterada la pequeña viendo a su acosador oficial

-Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte- Exclamo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una flor de su espalda para Mikoto

-¿Tu quien eres?- Interrogo con voz demandante Haruka quien veía detenidamente al chico

-Soy el acosador oficial de su hermosa hermana un placer- Hizo reverencia por educación

-Conque acosador de mi hermana perfecto- Dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa- Te doy cinco minutos de ventaja

-Cinco minutos para que- Cuestiono el

-Para que corras porque te voy a meter todo mi ser- Se trono los dedos y el chico huyo seguido de Haruka

-Todos son muy protectores verdad- Pregunto Kiba

-Solamente mi hermana y mi hermano, en ocasiones Daisuke o yo-

-Que bueno que tengan una buena relación de hermanos y su padre Sasuke como se encuentra- Cuestiono sin saber nada este Kakashi solamente hubo un silencio incomodo

-E-El S-Se E-Encuentra D-De M-Maravilla- Tartamudeo Hiromi

-Eso no es verdad, el falleció al ser apuñalado por su esposa- Recalco Kasumi para recibir un golpe de su hermana

-¿Sasuke-kun murió?- Dijo con tristeza Sakura y Ino

-Gracias Kasumi- Menciono Hiromi- Tenias que recordarlo verdad

-De nada para eso estoy- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Pero que ocurrió ese teme como pudo morir dattebayo?- Pregunto con una seria mirada Naruto

-Complicaciones del pasado o mas bien un accidente del clan- Menciono Hiromi con una risa nerviosa

-Mejor dicho fue por culpa de Hiromi ella es culpable de que papa muriera- Reclamo con enfado Mikoto con los brazos cruzados

-Pero la chica rosada menciono que la esposa de Sasuke lo mato?- Ahora pregunto Shikamaru

-Son cosas que no podemos decir pueden afectar el ciclo de la vida y de los vegetales- Respondió Minori con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Porque a los vegetales les afectan?- Cuestiono Kiba

-No lo se solamente lo dije para calmar el ambiente- Dijo con una sonrisa Minori a lo que provoco un sonrojo a Kiba

-Esta chica es muy linda- Susurro Kiba para agarrar las muñecas de Minori y esta se pusiera nerviosa-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto directamente

Al preguntar eso sintió una energía bastante poderosa y una mirada asesina en su espalda al voltear se percato que el hijo mayor de Sasuke se estaba tronando los dedos.

-¿Aléjate de mi esposa chico perro o quieres un viaje al cielo?- Interrogo con enfado Haruka quien saco su espada y la apunto en el cuello de Kiba, pero al instante sintió que una persona lo azotaba al piso con fiereza

-Haruka controla tus celos- Dijo Hiromi pisoteando a su hermano que estaba en el suelo- Kakashi-san podemos hablar con Tsunade-sama para recalcar sobre esto- Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente que hasta el mencionado se sonrojo

-Esta chica tiene problemas de personalidad- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Ino

-Pero aun así la amo demasiado- Dijo un llegado llamado Minato todo sucio de la ropa que salto para abrazar nuevamente a Hiromi

-M-Minato suéltame- Pidió con mucha educación al sentir que el rubio la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Porque te soltaría querida- Dijo con voz ronca y seductora que provoco un sonrojo en la azabache, se acerco con peligro a ella y la beso

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver esa escena, las chicas chillaban de la emoción incluso Mikoto quien estaba emocionada, y su acosador estaba en manos de su hermano mayor desmayado.

-Suficiente escena cursi por hoy- Dijo con seguridad a sus palabras Haruka para dejar caer al pobre acosador y llegar a golpear a Minato

Haruka agarro el cuello de su mejor amigo y lo levanto con fiereza, todos veían que el chico rubio tenia miedo a su amigo azabache, Hiromi quien podía detener la pelea estaba en sus pensamientos al recibir ese beso por parte de su novio, cuando Haruka estaba enojado era mejor alejarse del lugar lo mas pronto posible.

-Uchiha Haruka suelta ahora a mi hermano- Exclamo Minori sus semblantes eran de una esposa enojada

-No- Respondió con enfado

-Minori enojada ahora si habrá problema- Dijo Daisuke y Mikoto asintió

-Haruka te doy tres para que lo sueltes si no lo sueltas habrá serios problemas- Reclamo con mucha seguridad

-No estarás hablando enserio verdad, tu ni siquiera puedes matar a una mosca- Dijo de manera burlona- Eres debil y siempre lo seras- Grito fuertemente todos escucharon esa frase. Hiromi despertó del trance pero si alcanzo a escuchar

Minori empezó a llorar leve, pero su vista nunca se aparto de la mirada de su esposo. En ese momento Haruka se dio cuenta de sus palabras que utilizo con ella-

-Ahora te pasaste Uchiha- Recalco Hiromi enojada- Minori solamente quería que dejaras a su hermano en paz- Le dio una bofetada en el cachete de su hermano

-Lo lamento- Murmuro Haruka

-Eres un insensible Haruka no entiendo el porque mi hermana se enamoro de ti- Ahora reclamo Kasumi para abrazar a su hermana

-Saben que en ocasiones me pongo de esa manera- Menciono pero sintió una patada en su brazo

Hiromi estaba harta de tener que estar viendo los regaños de su hermano a su mejor amiga, con un brazo lo agarro del cuello y lo azoto en el piso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero una filosa cuchilla casi rasguña a Hiromi si no fuera por sus poderes oculares. Retrocedió hacia atrás con saltos al igual que su hermano. Con sus poderes activados empezaron a correr con un poderoso Chidori en sus manos que impresiono a Kakashi. Pero cuando Haruka iba a tocar a Hiromi una sombra la agarro...

-Pero que demonios- Una sombra con expectativa a un demonio le agarro el pie, boca abajo estaba en los aires, sus pies estaban sujetos con la sombra, al instante salio Madara con una sonrisa

-Al fin tengo lo que es mio- Exclamo victorioso

-¿De nuevo tu?- Gritaron los chicos del futuro

.

.

.


	15. Capitulo Final

**Soñando un amanecer 2**

**-Capitulo 15-**

**Capitulo Final**

**.**

**.**

***~* **Nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me encanta escribirlo para los amantes de **Naruhina** tengo un fanfic llamado La espada milenaria, me inspire en La leyenda de zelda y la ocarina del tiempo :'D

**-DiazGuiselle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Porque siempre tienes que arruinar todo- Grito furioso Haruka

-Para conseguir mi objetivo- Respondió Madara serio con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Sakura mientras veía detenidamente a Madara

-Un sujeto que esta seguro de ganar pero que no lo lograra- Menciono Minato

-Paren de hablar que estoy en problemas- Grito Hiromi pero se tenso cuando Madara la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda

-Maldito Madara deja a mi chica en paz- Exclamo con celos extremos Minato al ver a su novia ser abrazada de esa manera

-¿Tu chica?- Cuestiono el Uchiha para reír de manera maniática- No me hagas reír, acaso tienes una hija o hijo de ella claro que no- Menciono con arrogancia

Los chicos del pasado estaban totalmente sorprendidos y alarmados, no entendían con exactitud la situación que se encontraban, Hiromi estaba cansada de las cosas extrañas que hacia Madara así que se soltó rápidamente.

-No soy ningún trofeo querido Madara- Menciono Hiromi cansada por la situación

Cansada Hiromi por la situación destruyo por completo las sombras con sus poderes oculares, tenia que utilizar todo su poder para acabar con Madara quien mato a sus padres. Una vez destruidos ataco sin cesar a Madara, los hermanos Uchihas tenían sus bocas entre abierta por el poder que su hermana poseía

.

.

.

-Todo ha terminado- Menciono cansada al ver el cuerpo de Madara agonizando de dolor en el suelo

-Eso si da mucho miedo- Comento Haruka al ver a su hermana llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo

-Me da miedo la hija del teme-

-Al igual que ami- Comento Sakura

-Chicos- Dijo Neji recién llegado- ¿Han visto a Hinata-sama?- Pregunto preocupado

-¿No porque?- Dijeron los chicos del pasado

-No la encuentro por ningún lado-

-Daisuke localiza el chackra de Hinata- Ordeno Mikoto y este asintió

-Esta a una distancia larga dos puntos al norte a una escala media- Pronuncio- ¿Pero también esta ya sabes quien con ella?

-No me digas que-

-Orochimaru-

-¿Orochimaru?- Preguntaron los chicos el pasado

-Ya sabe quien es nuestra mama-

Todos corrieron en donde Daisuke les ordeno, se encontraron a Orochimaru atacando a Hinata.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Entonces todo eso tuvieron que pasar- Pregunto Naruto del futuro entrelazando sus dedos al ver a sus hijos e ahijados con sus vestimentas todas destrozadas

-Exactamente, lo genial de todo fue que por fin Madara ha sido derrotado, hubo mucho problema al eliminar las memorias de todos ellos- Menciono Minato

-Que bueno que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad los felicito-

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban en el parque disfrutando una pequeña merienda.

**Seis meses ****después**

Se celebraba la boda de Minato y Hiromi, todos los felicitaban, Mikoto cargaba al pequeño Sasuke.

-Me hubiera encantado que mi padre estuviese aquí-

-El siempre estará en tu corazón- Se dieron un pequeño beso

Fin

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin y gracias por seguirlo :'D


End file.
